Seven Days In This Villa
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Hari terakhir keluarga Kurosaki di villa.  Apa yang terjadi?  Last chap.  Thx for support...
1. First Day

A/N: Minna dah lama y aq gak nls fic IchiRuki agy.

Mumpung gy ada ide aq tls ja..XD

Disclamer: Bleach tu punya Tite Kubo n aq pnjm chara2nya aja

Title: Seven Days In This Villa

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Romance

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

Tibalah juga liburan yang dinantikan banyak murid sekolah, libur musim panas. Yang dipikirkan anak-anak hanyalah liburan, hari yang santai tanpa sekolah meski tugas menumpuk bukan main. Dan begitu pula dengan keluarga Kurosaki. Gadis berambut coklat pendek bernama Kurosaki Yuzu yang sedang mengerjakan PR bersama dengan saudaranya, Kurosaki Karin.

"Kalian rajin juga ya?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut orange jabrik yang sedang melihat mereka sibuk ngerjain PR

"Iyalah, Ichi-nii. PR kami banyak." ujar Karin

"Betul." tambah Yuzu

Kurosaki Ichigo yang merupakan kakak dari kedua anak perempuan ini hanya tersenyum saja melihat adik-adiknya yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Sedangkan dirinya, sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"ANAK-ANAK!" terdengar suara yang sangat keras di depan pintu rumah mereka. Ketiga saudara itu langsung menutup kuping mereka dan langsung menyimpulkan ayah mereka sudah datang.

"Berisik sekali. Mengganggu saja." ujar Ichigo sedikit ketus

"Wajar aja. Ayahmu sedang senang nih." ujar ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin

"Senang kenapa?" tanya mereka bertiga kompak

"Selama seminggu ini kita akan berlibur di villa teman ayah, kita kesana ya?"

Yuzu yang memang ingin sekali jalan-jalan merasa senang karena ayahnya mengajaknya pergi liburan, berbeda dengan Karin dan Ichigo yang menanggapi hal itu dengan malas.

* * *

"Anak-anak kita sudah sampai." ujar Isshin semangat yang langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu sudah sampai di villa itu. Villa yang cukup besar, nuansa Jepang yang terlihat dari villa itu benar-benar indah

"Huwaa... Indah..." ujar Yuzu dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Karin hanya melihat villa itu dengan tatapan biasa, apalagi Ichigo. Sebenarnya dia malas pergi ke villa karena dia ada janji dengan teman-temannya, tapi karena ayahnya menyeretnya mau tidak mau Ichigo harus ikut.

"Kita akan menginap disini?" tanya Ichigo yang heran. Jujur baru kali ini dia melihat villa yang nuansa Jepangnya terasa sekali seperti villa ini

"Iya. Teman ayah yang menyarankan kita menginap disini. Dia yang menyewa villa ini." jawab Isshin

"Oh begitu..."

**.**

**.**

Sebelum mereka masuk ke villa itu tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan senyumnya yang well sedikit mengerikan itu.

"Apakah Anda Kurosaki Isshin?" tanya pemuda itu

"Iya, saya sendiri. Dan ini anak-anak saya." jawab Isshin

"Saya Ichimaru Gin, orang yang menjaga villa ini. Anda sekeluarga ingin menginap seminggu disini kan?"

"Iya."

"Silahkan." Gin mempersilahkan keluarga Kurosaki untuk masuk ke dalam villa itu. Begitu sampai ke dalam nuansa Jepangnya lebih kental lagi, lantai yang tidak menggunakan keramik melainkan kayu, desain rumah seperti rumah-rumah bangsawsan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Wah..." Yuzu dan Karin terkagum-kagum melihat seluruh isi villa itu

"Saya akan mengantar anda sekalian menuju kamar masing-masing." ujar Gin

**.**

**.**

Setelah Gin mengantar keluarga Kurosaki menuju kamar masing-masing mereka semua berkumpul di halaman depan villa itu. Tapi bedanya Isshin tidak ikut karena dia ada urusan dengan temannya itu dan meninggalkan mereka.

"Apakah kalian suka disini?" tanya Gin

"Suka!" jawab Yuzu polos

"Baru hari pertama belum bisa aku jawab kan?" ujar Karin sedikit malas

"Haha... Kau benar," ujar Gin pada Karin. "Lagipula aku heran villa ini masih saja mau disewa."

"Memang kenapa dengan villa ini?" tanya Ichigo yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

"Kalian tidak tahu villa ini dulunya milik keluarga Kuchiki yang terkenal itu." jawab Gin

"Oh..." mereka bertiga hanya ber-oh ria. "Lalu?"

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar kejadian buruk keluarga ini?"

Mereka bertiga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu, Gin hanya menghela nafas sejenak kemudian meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dulu rumah ini ditinggali sepasang suami istri Kuchiki dan adik ipar sang pemuda. Tapi secara tiba-tiba sang istri ditemukan tewas di dalam rumah ini, sedangkan adik dari istri Kuchiki itu juga tewas di dekat jembatan. Tak ada satupun yang tahu penyebab kematian mereka."

"Jembatan?" tanya Karin

"Iya. Jembatan yang tidak jauh dari sini. Jika kalian berjalan lurus kalian akan menemukan jembatan itu."

"Tunggu... Tadi Gin-san bilang yang tewas istri dan adik ipar pemuda itu. Lalu pemuda itu bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo yang heran akan penjelasan Gin

"Entah," ujar Gin enteng. "Tapi yang pasti kalian jangan keluar jika sudah jam 1 dini hari."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Yuzu

"Kalau kalian masih ada diluar jam segitu kalian akan bertemu dengan adik ipar pemuda itu."

**.**

**.**

Seketika itu juga Yuzu langsung ketakutan, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik baju Karin. Karin tenang-tenang saja, apalagi Ichigo.

"Bohong!" seru Karin

"Saya tidak bohong. Memang sudah banyak korbannya kok. Entah sudah berapa yang menjadi mangsa gadis itu." ujar Gin sambil memperlihatkan seringainya, membuat Yuzu makin ketakutan. "Baiklah saya akan kembali ke rumah saya, rumah saya di sebrang jembatan itu." Gin langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga saudara Kurosaki itu sendiri

"Karin-chan aku takut..." ujar Yuzu yang makin menggenggam baju Karin dengan erat

"Tenang Yuzu. Dia pasti bohong. Hantu itu tidak ada." ujar Karin

* * *

Hari pertama mereka di villa biasa-biasa saja dengan Yuzu dan Karin yang bermain bersama di dekat villa itu, melihat pepohonan yang berada di dekat villa. Tapi beda dengan Ichigo dia harus ke rumah Gin karena ayahnya meminta kesana. Terpaksa Ichigo meninggalkan Yuzu dan Karin sendiri, tapi saat Ichigo pergi mereka berdua telah tidur, katanya takut jika tidur malam.

"Huh, kenapa harus aku yang kesana?" gerutu Ichigo sambil berjalan melewati beberapa jalan setapak hingga sampailah di jembatan yang Gin beritahu tadi. Ichigo tidak menganggap serius ucapan Gin dan berjalan melewati jembatan itu dengan santai. Apalagi sekarang baru jam 8 malam.

**.**

**.**

"Sampai juga Ichigo." ujar Isshin yang melirik Ichigo. Isshin dan temannya berada di rumah Gin

"Iya ayah." ujar Ichigo. "Ada apa?"

"Kenalkan ini teman ayah, Sousuke Aizen. Dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit Espada."

"Salam kenal." ujar Ichigo sopan

"Salam kenal." ujar Aizen

**.**

**.  
**

Mereka dan juga Gin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbincang dan sesekali minum, kecuali Ichigo. Dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, ketiga pria itu telah tidur dalam kondisi mabuk.

"Apa-apaan mereka? Malah tidur." gerutu Ichigo. Dan mau tidak mau Ichigo berjalan pulang kembali menuju villa. Dia khawatir akan keadaan Karin dan Yuzu, karena hanya ada dua anak perempuan di villa itu.

Ichigo tidak merasakan kantuk karena dari tadi dia sibuk memperhatikan ketiga pria itu dan dia berjalan pulang. Saat akan melewati jembatan itu, dia teringat kata-kata Gin.

_'Kalian jangan keluar jam 1 dini hari. Nanti bertemu dengan adik ipar pemuda itu.'_

Kata-kata Gin terngiang-ngiang di benak Ichigo. Entah karena apa Ichigo sedikit merasa takut. Padahal dia tidak percaya ucapan Gin itu, tapi entah karena apa Ichigo memikirkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Tap, tap, tap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di belakang Ichigo, Ichigo langsung menoleh ke belakangnya tapi tidak ada sosok apapun disana. Ok Ichigo mulai takut sekarang, keringat perlahan turun membasahi wajahnya. Dia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam 1.15 dini hari, waktu yang sudah sangat malam.

Ichigo langsung bergegas meninggalkan jembatan itu, dia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang aneh-aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

DUAK!

Tiba-tiba ada suara benda jatuh yang terdengar sangat keras. Ichigo langsung terdiam, berusaha mempertajamkan telinganya agar mendengar suara itu. Dan memang benar suara itu adalah suara benda jatuh. Entah itu apa.

Ichigo benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Seolah-olah kakinya terjerat, padahal tidak ada yang menahan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba saat suasana sedang tegang itu, kaki Ichigo seperti menyentuh sesuatu. Benda yang tidak bisa dibilang kasar atau empuk itu.

"Huwaa!" jerit Ichigo kaget. Hanya suaranya yang terdengar di jembatan yang memang sepi itu

"Ah... Boneka kelinciku.." ujar seseorang yang dari suaranya itu seperti suara seorang gadis. Ichigo dengan perlahan menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang berlari ke arahnya. "Ano... Itu bonekaku."

"Ah..." Ichigo langsung terdiam dan melihat ke arah kakinya, dan ternyata dia menginjak boneka kelinci. Ichigo mengambil boneka itu dan menatap gadis itu baik-baik. "Ini punyamu?"

"Iya." jawab gadis itu dan menerima boneka kelincinya yang diberikan Ichigo. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." ujar Ichigo lega. Karena dia tidak mengalami hal yang mengerikan. "Ano... kenapa kamu-"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya sosok gadis itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ichigo hanya terbengong karena gadis itu cepat sekali pergi dari hadapannya.

'Kemana gadis itu?' batin Ichigo. 'Lebih baik aku pulang.'

Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung pulang dan meninggalkan jembatan itu lebih cepat. Tapi Ichigo tidak sadar ada sosok yang melihatnya, menyeringai padanya dan memeluk boneka kelincinya.

TBC

A/N: Aq bkin multichap gy.

Apakah horrorny krng kerasa? Apalgy romanceny. Apkh crtny aneh?

Haha...XD

Pa mnrt minna-san aq hrz ganti genre?

Cz aq sndr agk bingung ma genre.

Tp yg pntng review y..^^


	2. Who is She?

A/N: Minna akhrny aq update jg.

Thx bwt review dr tmn2..

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Seven Days In This Villa

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Mystery (bwt sementara gnt genre dl)

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

"Siapa gadis itu?" gumam Ichigo sambil memandang halaman belakang villa yang luas itu. Sekarang Ichigo hanya melamun saja, entah pikirannya melayang kemana tapi yang pasti dia penasaran dengan gadis yang dia lihat kemarin.

"Ichigo.." terdengar suara Isshin memanggil namanya, Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan dilihatnya ayahnya telah rapi.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ayah ada urusan dengan Aizen. Akan ayah usahakan pulang secepatnya, titip Karin dan Yuzu ya?" jawab Isshin sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya memandang punggung ayahnya sebentar kemudian melanjutkan memandang halaman belakang lagi.

"Hah..." Ichigo hanya menghela nafasnya sebentar. "Jam segini Karin dan Yuzu belum bangun, aku pergi sebentar." Ichigo meninggalkan villa itu sebentar dan berjalan kemana saja kakinya melangkah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berjalan melewati beberapa jalan setapak dan sampailah dia di jembatan yang kemarin. Pemandangan di jembatan itu sangat indah di pagi hari, air sungai yang mengalir deras di bawah jembatan itu sehingga membuat suara gemericik air.

'Dimana gadis itu?' batin Ichigo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jembatan itu. Ichigo dari tadi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Ichigo langsung menoleh tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ada yang aneh," gumam Ichigo. "Seperti diawasi, apa perasaanku ya?"

Lalu Ichigo kembali memandang jembatan itu dan dia berdiri di jembatan itu, persis di tempat dia berdiri kemarin saat bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ichigo hanya menikmati suara gemericik air yang terdengar sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya.

"Disini tenang." gumam Ichigo lagi.

**-x-**

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Karin di seluruh penjuru villa. Karin mencari Ichigo dari ruangan paling ujung hingga bertemu ujung lagi. "Kemana dia?"

Karin hanya berdiam diri saja, dia sudah capek mencari Ichigo yang dia yakin pergi dengan ayahnya itu. Karin memang bangun lebih awal dari Yuzu, karena Yuzu masih lelah dia belum bangun juga.

"Apa ada makanan ya? Aku lapar." ujar Karin yang berjalan ke ruang makan. Tapi dia kecewa karena tidak ada makanan yang ada di atas meja. "Belum ada makanan ya?" gumam Karin. "Apa aku ke rumah Gin-san aja ya?" Karin menulis sesuatu di atas kertas kemudian menaruhnya disana dan langsung pergi keluar dari villa itu dan tentu meninggalkan Yuzu sendiri disana yang masih tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin berjalan perlahan menuju jembatan itu karena dia ingat Gin memberitahu rumahnya disana, belum sempat Karin melewati jembatan itu dia mendengar sesuatu.

Gusrak!

Seperti bunyi seseorang yang masuk dan menerobos pohon yang daunnya lebat, karena dia juga seperti itu dia pikir ada yang mengikutinya.

'Siapa ya?' batin Karin was-was.

Saat Karin menoleh ternyata dia melihat wanita berambut pirang kecoklatan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Si... siapa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah... Kamu pasti salah satu anak Kurosaki-san ya? Namamu Karin bukan?" tanya wanita itu.

"Iya," ujar Karin. "Lalu Anda siapa?"

"Saya Matsumoto Rangiku, istrinya Gin. Kamu kenal dia?"

"Ah... saya tahu."

Rangiku berjalan mendekati Karin dan mereka sudah bersebelahan. Karin melihat banyak kantung belanja yang Rangiku bawa entah apa isinya.

'Pasti habis belanja.' batin Karin.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Rangiku

"Mau ke rumah Anda," ujar Karin. "Saya mau tanya kalau mau belanja di sekitar sini dimana ya?"

"Oh kebetulan aku dari sana. Mau aku antar?"

"Gak merepotkan?"

"Tentu tidak. Kurosaki-san juga nitip kamu ke kami. Dan sepertinya aku juga lupa beli sesuatu. Kita kesana."

"Iya."

Akhirnya Karin dan Rangiku meninggalkan tempat itu dan mereka segera pergi ke supermaket terdekat. Meski terdekat namanya, tapi tetap saja keliatannya jauh karena tempat tinggal mereka agak jauh dari tempat seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin-chan..." panggil Yuzu yang kebingungan mencari Karin. Yuzu terus mencari Karin dari ruangan paling ujung hingga bertemu ujung lagi, tapi sosoknya tidak ada. "Villa ini jadi sepi, semuanya kemana ya?"

Yuzu berjalan hingga ke ruang makan tapi tetap tidak menemukan Karin tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Yuzu.

"Surat dari Karin." ujar Yuzu senang

_Untuk Yuzu_

_Aku hanya keluar sebentar cari makanan._

_Kamu tunggu saja, aku pasti segera kembali._

_Dari Karin_

Begitu selesai membaca surat itu Yuzu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Jadi disini gak ada makanan ya?" ujar Yuzu. "Padahal aku lapar, apa aku bikin teh aja ya?" Yuzu segera menuju dapur walau sedikit tersesat di awalnya. Dia membuat teh kesukaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tap, tap, tap

Seketika Yuzu menghentikan membuat teh dan menoleh ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Apa perasaanku saja ya?" gumam Yuzu yang kembali melanjutkan mengaduk tehnya, setelah selesai Yuzu segera berjalan menuju ruang tama tapi betapa terkejutnya dia saat ada seseorang.

"KYAA!" jerit Yuzu ketakutan, hampir saja gelas teh itu jatuh dari pegangannya, tapi orang itu sigap menolong Yuzu.

"Kenapa kamu menjerit begitu?" tanya orang itu sambil memegang gelas teh Yuzu.

"Ma... maaf.." ujar Yuzu yang masih ketakutan. "Kok... kamu-"

"Maaf aku masuk sembarangan, tapi aku ingin makan disini. Boleh?"

"Eh? I... iya..." Yuzu langsung membawa orang itu menuju ruang tamu.

**-x-**

Penampilan orang yang sekarang dengan Yuzu itu terlihat manis. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu dengan baju warna putih dan rok pendek biru yang membawa boneka kelinci, tapi gadis itu bisa membawa boneka dan gelas sekaligus.

"A.. ano... Biar aku saja.." ujar Yuzu.

"Baiklah." gadis itu memberikan gelas teh pada Yuzu lalu dia duduk di sofa sebelah Yuzu.

"Ka.. kamu darimana?" tanya Yuzu tapi hanya keheningan yang didapat Yuzu, gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuzu dan menggengam boneka kelincinya erat. "Namamu siapa?"

"Rukia.." jawab gadis itu pelan, bahkan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Rukia-chan ya?" ujar Yuzu memastikan. "Aku buatkan teh lagi." Yuzu segera meninggalkan Rukia di ruang tamu dan segera membuatkan teh untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang..." suara Karin terdengar di villa itu dan Karin kaget melihat Yuzu membawa segelas teh.

"Karin-chan.." ujar Yuzu yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa segelas teh. "Baguslah kamu sudah pulanh."

"Kamu bikin teh buat siapa?"

"Buat Rukia-chan."

"Rukia-chan? Rukia-chan siapa?"

"Itu..." Yuzu menoleh ke arah sofa tapi sosok Rukia sudah tidak ada disana. "Eh.. Kemana Rukia-chan?"

Karin hanya terheran-heran melihat tingkah Yuzu yang agak aneh itu lalu menepuk pundak Yuzu pelan.

"Kamu pasti mengigau. Ini aku bawakan makanan, ayo kita makan." ujar Karin pelan. "Sudah bisa dibilang makan siang nih."

"Baiklah..." gumam Yuzu. Tapi jujur Yuzu heran kemana Rukia itu pergi, kenapa dia datang tanpa permisi dan pamit. Membuatnya bingung.

**-x-**

"Makanan buat Ichi-nii mana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Ada." ujar Karin sambil memberikan sekotak makanan. "Oh ya, aku juga beli bahan makan malam, jadi kamu bisa masak."

"Baiklah." ujar Yuzu. "Kamu habis belanja?"

"Iya. Dibayar semua oleh Rangiku-san."

"Siapa itu?"

"Istrinya Gin-san."

"Oh begitu.."

Lalu mereka berdua makan siang. Setelah selesai, mereka beres-beres dan main di halaman belakang rumah sampai sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Udah sore ya?" gumam Ichigo yang melihat langit mulai berwarna orange. "Aku harus pulang."

Ichigo berlari menuju villa itu dan ingin melihat keadaan Yuzu dan Karin, dia cemas karena mereka ditinggal sejak tadi pagi.

"Karin! Yuzu!" seru Ichigo di ruang tamu, tapi tak ada sosok mereka. Ichigo segera menuju halaman belakang dan melihat mereka berdua sedang main. "Hei... Kalian..."

"Ichi-nii.." seru Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan dan langsung menuju ke arah Ichigo. "Kemana aja?"

"Maaf ya?" ujar Ichigo. "Kalian sudah makan?"

"Iya," jawab Yuzu. "Ichi-nii makan dulu. Aku sudah siapin."

"Baiklah." lalu Ichigo dan Yuzu ke ruang makan, sedangkan Karin segera kembali ke kamarnya.

**-x-**

"Dasar... Kenapa Ichi-nii baru pulang." gerutu Karin saat berada di kamar. Karin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya itu. Samar-samar Karin melihat sosok seorang wanita berdiri disana, wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kimono.

'Siapa?' batin Karin heran dan sedikit takut.

Karin mempertajamkan pandangannya lagi dan kali ini sosok wanita itu hampir dekat dengannya, bahkan sudah sangat dekat dan wanita itu ingin mencekik Karin. Sosok wnita itu berlumuran darah di wajah dan seluruh badannya.

"KYAAAA!" jerit Karin kencang. Membuat Ichigo dan Yuzu segera menuju ke kamar Karin.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Ichigo panik.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Karin langsung memeluk Ichigo sambil menangis. Yuzu yang melihat Karin begitu jadi tambah takut.

"Karin-chan..." ujar Yuzu pelan.

"Karin kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku takut, Ichi-nii. Takut!" jawab Karin yang masih menangis.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ta... tadi... ada seseorang di kamar ini." jawab Karin.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya... Wanita berambut hitam sebahu."

"Rukia-chan.." ujar Yuzu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Ichigo dan Karin heran mendengar ucapan Yuzu.

"Rukia-chan yang tadi?" tanya Karin dan hanya mendapat anggukan pelan dari Yuzu.

"Tunggu... Siapa itu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tadi pagi Karin-chan pergi belanja dan ada aku dirumah. Lalu kulihat ada Rukia-chan dan kuajak dia minum teh. Tapi saat Karin-chan datang, Rukia-chan tidak ada." jelas Yuzu yang bener-bener mulai takut.

'Apa gadis yang kulihat kemarin itu yang dilihat Karin dan Yuzu?' batin Ichigo. "Karin, Yuzu. Bisa kalian beritahu ciri-cirinya?"

"Gadis berambut hitam sebahu memakai baju putih, rok pendek biru." ujar Yuzu.

"Gadis berambut hitam sebahu... dia pakai kimono dan wajah juga badannya berlumuran darah." ujar Karin tersendak. "Dia tadi mendekatiku, mungkin dia ingin mencekikku."

"Eh? Kok beda?" tanya Yuzu yang benar-benar takut dan menggengam baju Ichigo dengan erat.

"Jangan-jangan bukan orang yang sama." ujar Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii..." Karin masih saja menangis, dia bener-bener takut.

"Baiklah. Kita keluar dari kamar ini." Ichigo mengajak Karin dan Yuzu keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hai kalian..." sapa Gin ketika akan masuk ke ruang tamu villa itu.

"Gin-san." ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"Gin-san tadi ada hal aneh." ujar Ichigo.

"Hal aneh?" tanya Gin.

"Biar Karin yang menjelaskan."

"Begini. Saat aku ke kamar... aku melihat sosok wanita berambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kimono... juga wajah dan badannya penuh darah..." jelas Karin dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kamu tidur dimana?" tanya Gin. "Apa di kamar paling pojok?"

"Iya. Dengan Yuzu." jawab Karin. "Tapi kemarin gak ada apa-apa, saat aku sendiri aku melihat sosok itu."

"Ara... Jelas saja. Kamar kalian itu kamar dimana sang istri dari pemuda itu ditemukan tewas." ujar Gin.

Perkataan Gin itu membuat mereka bertiga terkejut, terutama Karin juga Yuzu. Ichigo yang melihat raut wajah kedua adiknya mulai ketakutan langsung angkat bicara.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." jawab Gin dengan senyum rubahnya itu. "Oh ya, Isshin-san bilang hari ini dia lembur jadi baru pulang besok."

"EH?" ketiganya langsung terkejut mendengar ucapan Gin.

"Tadi Isshin-san memberitahuku. Sampai jumpa." Gin berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga, dan disana Karin dan Yuzu langsung menangis.

"Kalian..." ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Ichi-nii... Kita tidur satu kamar denganmu ya?" pinta Karin.

"Aku takut, Ichi-nii." ujar Yuzu.

Karena Ichigo tidak tega melihat kedua adiknya menangis seperti itu, Ichigo meng-iyakan kedua adiknya itu tidur dengannya.

"Arigato, Ichi-nii.." ujar Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pun sudah tiba. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, Karin dan Yuzu sudah tertidur. Ichigo yang melihat kedua adiknya tidur hanya tersenyum pelan dan mengelus rambut kedua adiknya lembut.

"Kalian bakal baik-baik aja." gumam Ichigo.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya menuju langit-langit kamarnya, hanya memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia tidak menyangka kedua adiknya akan ketakutan seperti ini.

Wush...

Hembusan angin malam membelai tubuh Ichigo dan membuatnya sedikit kedinginan. Ichigo melihat ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"Kok terbuka?" tanya Ichigo. "Kayaknya aku sudah menutup jendela." Ichigo berjalan dan menutup jendela kamarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba perasaan Ichigo tidak enak, Ichigo segera menoleh ke belakang tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apa perasaanku aja ya?" gumam Ichigo.

Saat Ichigo akan melihat ke arah depan dia sangat terkejut karena ada seseorang yang wajahnya tepat di hadapannya.

"HUWAA!" jerit Ichigo antara takut dan kaget.

Orang itu hanya tertawa sinis melihat ketakutan Ichigo dan langsung mendekatinya. Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah tapi disusul orang itu. Dan begitu orang itu sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo, Ichigo hanya pasrah dengan menutup matanya.

Wush...

Hembusan angin terasa lebih kencang dan mencekam, Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan dan sosok yang tadi mencekikinya itu tidak ada. Hanya kembali jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar.

"Ada apa sebenarnya dengan villa ini?" gumam Ichigo.

TBC

A/N: Minna gomen qlo krng bgs.

Tp aq usahakn lbh bgs gy.

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y?


	3. The Truth

A/N: Minna akhirny update jg...

Gomen qlo aq klamaan update, cz kdng ide buntu n da halangan paz mw publish alias gak da koneksi.

ckck...

Moga chap nie gak mengecewakan n thx bwt tmn2 yg dah review..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Seven Days In This Villa

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Romance maybe jg bakal ada penambahan genre untuk chap selanjutny

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari yang cukup sepi, Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu hanya terdiam di ruang tamu. Mereka enggan beranjak dari tempat mereka. Karin yang masih ketakutan karena dia melihat sosok wanita yang tak dikenalnya, Yuzu yang juga ketakutan karena Karin dan sosok gadis bernama Rukia itu juga Ichigo yang masih teringat kejadian semalam.

Semuanya terdiam, tidak ada seorangpun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan. Sampai ketika suara pintu depan terbuka, ketiga kakak beradik Kurosaki itu menoleh ke arah pintu depan dan tampaklah sosok Isshin yang baru saja sampai.

"Pagi anak-anak." sapa Isshin.

"Pagi..." balas ketiga anak itu pelan.

"Kalian kenapa? Kayaknya lesu?"

"Ayah, kita pulang saja dari sini." pinta Yuzu.

"I... iya, ayah." tambah Karin.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Isshin bingung. "Kan kalian suka aku bawa kesini."

"Aku mau pulang..." jerit Yuzu.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar jeritan sekaligus permintaan Yuzu. Baik Karin maupun Ichigo setuju dengan usul Yuzu, mereka lelah seakan diteror dan villa yang mereka tempati itu tempat dulu terjadi pembunuhan. Mereka sudah lelah.

"Maaf, anak-anak. Kita masih ada 4 hari disini. Dan ayah juga masih ada kerjaan dengan Aizen." jelas Isshin.

"Tapi?" tapi Karin.

"Sabar ya? Cuma itu yang ayah inginkan dari kalian."

Hening lagi. Seakan-akan keluarga Kurosaki ini tidak pernah jauh dari kata 'hening' sejak insiden yang menakutkan untuk 3 bersaudara Kurosaki. Isshin kembali memakai jas dokternya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar villa.

"Ayah mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ayah kesini memang cuma sebentar, karena masih banyak urusan," jawab Isshin. "Mungkin ayah tidak pulang lagi hari ini."

"LAGI?" tanya Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan.

"Iya. Gomene..." Isshin langsung meninggalkan ketiga anaknya itu dan berjalan keluar villa. Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang masih tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Giman ini Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin.

"Sudahlah... Biarkan saja." ujar Ichigo malas yang juga keluar rumah. Melihat Ichigo yang keluar rumah, Karin dan Yuzu malah kembali ke halaman belakang villa itu, setidaknya mereka tidak pergi dari sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berjalan menuju jembatan itu lagi, dia ingin memastikan apakah gadis yang dia lihat 2 hari yang lalu itu gadis yang dilihat oleh Yuzu. Ichigo menunggu di atas jembatan itu sambil menikmati gemercik air yang terdengar.

Tap, tap, tap.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati Ichigo, Ichigo langsung menoleh dan mencari ke sekeliling tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa.

'Lagi-lagi begini...' batin Ichigo.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jembatan itu, dan ketika Ichigo berbalik muncullah sosok gadis berambut hitam di hadapannya.

"Huwaa!" jerit Ichigo kaget.

"Jangan takut," ujar gadis itu pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Ka... kamu... Rukia bukan?" tanya Ichigo pelan dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari gadis itu, Rukia. "Kenapa... kamu ada disini?"

Rukia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo, dia justru menggenggam boneka kelincinya lebih erat dan memandang lurus ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya membiarkan Rukia memandangnya seperti itu.

"Kamu sudah ketemu Hisana-nee?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba setelah suasana hening sejenak.

"Hisana-nee? Siapa itu?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Dia... Onee-san...ku." jawab Rukia pelan.

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, selama ini dia tidak pernah bertemu siapapun kecuali Rukia. Meski dicoba mengingat lagi tetap saja Ichigo hanya pernah bertemu Rukia saja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak pernah melihat Onee-sanmu." ujar Ichigo. Rukia malah membenamkan wajahnya di boneka kelinci miliknya dan sorot mata violetnya terlihat sendu. Ichigo yang melihatnya sekilas merasa kalau Rukia sangat manis.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Ichigo.

**-x-**

"Aku tahu kamu pasti bertemu dengan Hisana-nee." ujar Rukia tiba-tiba.

"Kok kamu merasa gitu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Onee-san akan tinggal disana selamanya."

Sejenak Ichigo merasa heran akan ucapan Rukia. Selamanya? Dimana? Ichigo memikirkan perkataan Rukia itu yang entah bisa dijawab kapan. Semuanya terasa misterius bagi Ichigo, awal kedatangannya, kejadian di villa dan pertemuannya dengan Rukia. Semuanya terasa sangat misterius dan bagaikan memiliki selubung tersendiri.

"Aku tahu kamu pernah bertemu Onee-san, hanya saja lupa." ujar Rukia pelan dan kembali menatap Ichigo datar. Ichigo makin bingung dengan ucapan Rukia itu dan Rukia berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tunggu-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok Rukia sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Semuanya memang terasa misterius bagi Ichigo. 'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin dan Yuzu yang sedang berada di halamn belakang villa itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali main. Tidak seperti saat hari pertama datang, suasana hari ketiga ini terasa sekali kalau villa ini angker. Banyak kejadian-kejadian yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh mereka berdua, semuanya terasa misterius.

"Karin-chan..." panggil Yuzu pelan sambil memainkan batang kayu yang dia temukan.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Karin.

"Aku merasa tidak bagus kita terlalu lama disini."

"Aku juga..."

Karin hanya menatap pohon sakura di depannya itu dengan tatapan datar, pohon yang cukup terawat untuk villa seperti ini. Samar-samar Karin melihat siluet seseorang tapi sosok itu tidak terlihat lagi. Karin makin yakin kalau villa ini memang ada penunggunya, apalagi sejak insiden itu.

Saat mereka berdua terdiam tiba-tiba ada angin berhembus kencang ke arah mereka.

Wush...

Angin itu bertiup kencang hingga membuat rambut Yuzu dan Karin melambai. Ketika mereka merapikan rambutnya tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang lewat dari arah belakang mereka. Benda itu melewati mereka tanpa mereka sadari.

"A... apa itu?" tanya Yuzu kaget.

"Entah." ujar Karin. Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling halaman dan dia melihat ada pisau yang tertancap di pohon sakura yang dilihatnya tadi. Karin mendekati pohon itu dan melihat pisau itu lebih dekat, pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah. "Kenapa pisau ini?"

Yuzu yang melihat Karin dari jauh langsung menyusulnya. Dilihatnya apa yang Karin pegang. "Kyaa... Apa itu?" tanya Yuzu.

"Tenang Yuzu. Ini cuma pisau..." ujar Karin pelan. Dilihatnya baik-baik pisau itu dan Karin melihat ke belakang, tidak ada siapa-siapa. 'Kenapa bisa ada pisau disini?' batin Karin.

"Kalian..." panggil seseorang dan mereka berdua menoleh.

**-x-**

Ichigo yang masih berada di dekat jembatan itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju villa itu. Dia tidak ingin membuat kedua adiknya terlalu lama menunggu.

'Aku jadi khawatir kondisi Karin dan Yuzu.' batin Ichigo. Dia makin mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju villa itu dan langsung menuju halaman belakang. Dilihatnya sosok Karin dan Yuzu juga gadis yang tadi, Rukia.

"Rukia."panggil Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan..." panggil Yuzu pelan.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Karin.

Rukia yang diserang pertanyaan juga panggilan hanya diam saja, dia makin menggenggam erat boneka kelincinya dan menatap wajah ketiga saudara Kurosaki itu bergantian.

"Kalian tidak apa disini?" tanya Rukia. Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat ketiga saudara Kurosaki itu bingung. Mereka saling bergantian menatap wajah masing-masing.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya begitu Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Aku..." Rukia menggantungkan ucapannya, membuat ketiga saudara itu kembali bingung."Aku... khawatir."

Karin dan Yuzu saling bertukar pandang, Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang sendu itu. Entah kenapa perasaannya kurang suka melihat wajah sendu Rukia. 'Pasti dia lebih cantik jika senyum.' batin Ichigo. Tanpa Rukia sadari Ichigo berjalan mendekatinya dan menepuk kepalanya pelan, Rukia hanya memejamkan mata sebentar dan melihat sosok Ichigo yang berada di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih sudah khawatir pada kami," ujar Ichigo. "Tapi, kami akan berusaha sendiri."

Wajah Rukia entah kenapa memerah, Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo dan memunggungi Ichigo. Ichigo agak heran dengan tingkah Rukia, tapi dia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Memangnya ada apa Rukia-chan?" tanya Yuzu tiba-tiba.

Rukia kembali berbalik arah dan memandang wajah Yuzu, wajah Rukia langsung berubah menjadi serius. Seketika nuansanya terasa serius. Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin memperhatikan Rukia seksama.

"Hisana-nee tidak suka ada yang mengganggunya." ujar Rukia tegas.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia pasti akan mengusir orang itu," ujar Rukia lagi. "Aku takut Hisana-nee sudah mengganggu kalian."

Ketiga saudara Kurosaki itu terdiam, mereka berusaha menangkap arti kalimat Rukia. Seolah-olah kata-katanya itu menyatakan kalau Hisana itu sudah meninggal. Yuzu dan Karin hanya menelan ludah mereka dan bergantian menatap Ichigo dan Rukia. Sedangkan Ichigo memfokuskan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia pelan sekali. Rukia makin mempererat genggamannya pada boneka kelincinya. Tingkah Rukia yang cukup aneh itu hanya membuat ketiga Kurosaki itu curiga sekaligus khawatir.

"Kalau kamu berat untuk membicarakannya, lebih baik tidak usah." ujar Ichigo pelan dan lagi-lagi mengelus kepala Rukia lembut.

"Tapi-" ucapan Rukia terputus karena Ichigo menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Rukia.

"Kumohon..."

"Baiklah..."

Rukia hanya terdiam dan makin membenamkan wajahnya di boneka kelincinya. Ketiga saudara Kurosaki itu memandang Rukia dengan iba.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' batin mereka bertiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Karin dan Ichigo langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku kasihan pada Rukia-san..."

"Aku juga." tambah Yuzu.

"Begitu juga aku," ujar Ichigo. "Aku khawatir padanya."

Ketika mereka bertiga telah selesai berbicara, mereka menoleh ke tempat Rukia tadi. Tapi sosok Rukia sudah tidak ada di belakang mereka.

"Lho? Kemana Rukia-chan?" tanya Yuzu sambil mencari-cari Rukia.

Seketika Ichigo dan Karin langsung terdiam dan juga berusaha mencari Rukia. Tapi memang sosoknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Sosok Rukia selalu muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba.

'Kemana Rukia?' batin Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai malam. Hujan pun juga sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi. Terus dan terus turun. Terlihat sosok Rukia yang yang sedang berjalan menuju jembatan, tentu dengan boneka kelinci di genggamannya. Begitu kaki mungilnya berhenti di tengah jembatan, muncul sosok wanita di belakang Rukia.

"Hisana-nee..." ucap Rukia pelan. Bahkan suaranya bisa tertutup oleh derasnya suara hujan yang turun. Wanita yang dipanggil Hisana itu segera berdiri di hadapan Rukia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hisana.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"

Rukia hanya terdiam saja. Membiarkan hujan yang menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Mata violet Rukia menatap hujan dengan sendu.

"Aku..." ujar Rukia pelan. "Aku... tidak ingin Onee-san menyakiti mereka."

Mata Hisana terbelalak karena kaget. Dilihatnya baik-baik adiknya itu, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

"Kau yakin, Rukia?" tanya Hisana.

"Aku yakin, Onee-san." jawab Rukia mantap.

"Baiklah." Hisana segera berlalu meninggalkan Rukia disana. Membiarkan hujan menembus tubuhnya dan tubuh Rukia.

Sedangkan Rukia, entah kenapa dia tidak ada keinginan untuk menghabisi Ichigo. Biasanya sejak dulu dia selalu menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang melalui jembatan itu, tapi tidak pernah terbesit di pikirannya untuk menghabisi Ichigo.

"Pemuda itu..." gumam Rukia pelan.

**-x-**

Malam ini telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Seperti kemarin Karin dan Yuzu tidur di kamar Ichigo. Ichigo melihat ke luar jendela, hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

"Tumben hujan..." gumam Ichigo sambil melihat tetes demi tetes hujan yang turun. Matanya tidak lepas dari jendela kamarnya. Tiba-tiba suhu di kamar Ichigo terasa sangat dingin, padahal dia sama sekali tidak menyalakan AC. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya dan AC di kamarnya memang nyala. Ichigo langsung mematikan AC itu.

"Kenapa Acnya nyala sendiri?"

Ichigo segera mematikan AC di kamarnya dan berjalan menuju kedua adiknya yang sudah tidur. Tapi tiba-tiba Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Buluk kuduknya merinding seketika, Ichigo mencoba menoleh ke arah belakangnya. Dan tiba-tiba ada tangan yang mencekik lehernya.

Sama seperti kemarin, Ichigo tidak bisa melihat sosok yang mencekiknya. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyerah, meski nafasnya hampir sesak dia berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya.

'Gadis berambut hitam sebahu?' batin Ichigo.

"Si... siapa?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

Orang yang mencekik Ichigo hanya menyeringai saja, matanya menunjukkan wajah yang mengerikan. Ichigo bisa memfokuskan pandangannya dan terlihat sosok orang itu.

"Ka... kamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hehe... Akhirnya kamu bisa melihatku." ujar orang itu sambil menyeringai dan tetap mencekik Ichigo.

"Ka... kamu.. .yang..."

"Benar. Aku yang mencekikmu juga semalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... semua orang yang ada disini harus mati."

Kata-kata orang itu seolah-olah membuat jantung Ichigo berhenti berdetak. Ichigo melihat wajah orang itu, wajah yang sama dengan Rukia.

"Ru...kia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Sayangnya aku bukan Rukia." ujar orang itu.

Orang itu mencekik Ichigo lebih keras, cukup membuat paru-paru Ichigo meronta-ronta ingin meminta oksigen. Tapi tiba-tiba ada angin yang cukup kencang yang mengenai tubuh mereka. Ternyata jendela kamar Ichigo terbuka lebar, angin juga bertiup lebih kencang.

Sekilas Ichigo melihat siluet seseorang yang berada di bibir jendela kamarnya. Orang yang mencekik Ichigo langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher Ichigo.

"Ah..." gumam orang itu tidak jelas.

Ichigo mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ichigo menoleh ke belakangnya dan sosok orang itu juga tidak ada.

"Semuanya menghilang?" gumam Ichigo heran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tadi Onee-san menyakitinya ya?" gumam Rukia yang berada di dekat jembatan itu. Mata violetnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang sendu. Matanya menatap langit malam yang baru saja hujan selesai turun.

"Apa urusanmu Rukia?" tampaknya Onee-san Rukia mendengarnya karena sudah ada di belakang Rukia. Rukia membalikkan punggunya dan bertatapan dengan Onee-sannya.

"Hisana-nee..." panggil Rukia pelan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di boneka kelincinya.

"Kenapa Rukia? Kamu tidak suka?"

"Aku..."

"Akan kubuktikan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa seenaknya menginjakkan kaki disini," ujar Hisana tegas. "Akan aku habisi..."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, Rukia."

Orang itu, Hisana berjalan meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di jembatan itu. Dan Rukia hanya menatap punggung Hisana yang makin lama menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata hitam yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Sosoknya yang tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua langsung berlalu meninggalkan Rukia.

TBC

A/N:

Gmn mnrt minna-san?

Gomen qlo krng jls ato da kekurangan lainny.

Aq berusaha semampuq.

Aq tunggu reviewny..^^


	4. Do It Again!

A/N: Minna gomen aq updateny lm.

Br bz bbs sekitar hr nie ja.

Met baca..^^

Disclamer: Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Title: Seven Days In This Villa

Rated: T

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Romance (masih sama seperti chap kemarin)

Mengandung unsur AU

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

Pagi ini adalah hari keempat Kurosaki bersaudara ada di villa itu, tapi semakin lama semakin banyak hal aneh yang terjadi. Mulai terasa sekali kalau villa yang mereka tempati memang berbahaya seperti kata Gin. Tapi yang merasakan bahaya paling nyata adalah Ichigo sendiri, sudah dua kali dia hampir dibunuh meski seseorang yang mencekiknya itu selalu menghilang.

Ichigo hanya melamun di halaman belakang melihat Karin dan Yuzu yang sedang bermain, wajahnya sedikit cemas dan tampak terlihat sekali kebingungan di raut wajahnya.

'_Semua orang yang ada disini harus mati.'_

Kata-kata dari seseorang yang kemarin malam mencekik Ichigo itu terus terngiang di benaknya, seolah-olah kalimat itu ditujukan untuknya. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Semuanya masih samar dan kurang masuk akal bagi Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Karin tapi Ichigo tidak menghiraukan panggilan itu.

"Ichi-nii..." kali ini Yuzu yang memanggil, tapi tetap saja reaksi Ichigo seperti itu.

"ICHI-NII!" teriak Karin dan Yuzu kencang dan cukup membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya itu.

"Aduh..." Ichigo refleks menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya. "Kalian berisik sekali."

"Ichi-nii saja yang tidak dengar kami sudah panggil berkali-kali." keluh Karin.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Setelah membujuk Karin dan Yuzu akhirnya Ichigo bisa menenangkan kedua adiknya yang ribut memanggil namanya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ada Rukia-san tahu." jawab Karin sedikit malas sambil menunjuk ke arah depannya, tampak sosok Rukia yang sedang berdiri di depan Karin dan Yuzu. Ichigo yang merasa dibelakangi oleh Rukia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Rukia.

"Hai." sapa Rukia pelan.

"Ha... hai..." jawab Ichigo sedikit terbata-bata. Entah kenapa kata-katanya seolah tersendat jika melihat wajah Rukia dari dekat.

'Apa yang kupikirkan?' batin Ichigo.

"Tumben kamu kemari Rukia-chan?" tanya Yuzu ramah. Rukia tidak menjawab dan makin mempererat pelukannya pada boneka kelincinya.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia tetap saja terdiam dan membiarkan ketiga Kurosaki bersaudara itu terheran-heran akan tingkahnya. Mata violet Rukia tampak sedikit redup, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kalau ada kesulitan bilang saja." ujar Ichigo lembut. Rukia memandang Ichigo yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya dengan tatapan yang sedikit tajam tapi ada kesan kelembutan disana. Entah kenapa rasanya Ichigo bisa merasa tenang jika melihat Rukia, melihat mata violetnya itu.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia.

"Eh?"

"Maafkan Hisana-nee," ucapan Rukia tergantung, cukup membuat Ichigo penasaran. "Kumohon."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Hisana-nee itu. Tapi kalau kamu yang bilang, baiklah."

Seketika wajah Rukia langsung berubah cerah, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya itu. Entah kenapa jantung Ichigo seakan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

'Syukurlah kamu sudah ceria lagi.' batin Ichigo.

"Tapi aku harap kamu hati-hati Ichigo," ujar Rukia tiba-tiba. "Hisana-nee tidak akan gampang menyerah." setelah mengatakan itu sosok Rukia langsung berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo juga Karin dan Yuzu.

"Rukia!" panggil Ichigo yang berusaha mengejar Rukia.

"Rukia-chan..." gumam Yuzu.

* * *

Meski terlihat berjalan ternyata Rukia berlari menghindari Ichigo. Ichigo berusaha mengejar Rukia hingga dia keluar dari villa. Dicari sosok Rukia di sekeliling villa tapi tetap saja tak ada.

"Kemana dia?" ujar Ichigo yang langsung berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan dari villa itu. Saat sedang berlari tiba-tiba Ichigo menabrak seseorang. Karena Ichigo bisa menahan tubuhnya dia tidak jatuh ke bawah. Ichigo melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya. Sosok pemuda yang cukup tinggi, bermata hitam dan memakai kacamata, rambutnya yang hitam itu juga dikuncir kelihatan sekali kalau pemuda itu berambut panjang, dia juga memakai baju yang cukup formal.

"Ma...maaf." ujar Ichigo sedikit terbata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." ujar orang itu dingin.

Ichigo memperhatikan penampilan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, tampaknya pemuda itu terasa asing baginya. Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya saat pemuda itu mengajaknya bicara.

"Apakah kamu tahu daerah disini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku juga kurang tahu," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantumu, aku juga baru beberapa hari disini."

"Tolong antarkan aku pada orang itu."

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya Ichigo mengantarkan orang itu menuju tempat yang dia tahu, dia juga melupakan tujuannya untuk mencari Rukia. Diajaknya orang itu melewati jembatan yang terkenal angker, tapi Ichigo tidak peduli dengan isu itu karena dia sering sekali ke sana dan bertemu dengan Rukia.

Tapi Ichigo sedikit merasa ganjil, reaksi orang yang bersamanya itu sedikit berbeda. Dia merasa biasa saja mungkin karena dia tidak mengetahui isu yang ada di sekitar sini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ara... Tumben sekali kamu kesini Ichigo-kun." ujar Gin senang dan memperlihatkan senyum rubah miliknya itu.

"Aku bertemu dengan pemuda ini," ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu. "Dia baru saja datang kesini."

"Oh begitu. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Gin pada pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin mencari tempat menginap di sekitar sini. Apa kamu tahu dimana?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Disekitar sini banyak villa, apa kamu mau tinggal bersama di villa dengan Ichigo-kun?"

Seketika wajah Ichigo langsung terkejut. Pemuda itu hanya memandang Ichigo datar tapi tetap dengan kesannya yang dingin.

"Tidak mungkin kan, Gin-san?" ujar Ichigo sedikit kaget.

"Hahaha... Baiklah..." ujar Gin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku di villa lain saja." ujar pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, silahkan ikut saya," ujar Gin pada pemuda itu. "Ichigo-kun segera pulang ya? Mungkin Karin-chan dan Yuzu-chan menunggumu."

"Baiklah." ujar Ichigo.

* * *

Karin dan Yuzu yang dari tadi hanya berdua saja di villa hanya bermain saja. Karena sudah lelah mereka makan cemilan yang dibuat oleh Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii lama ya?" gumam Karin sambil mengambil kue yang ada disampingnya.

"Iya." ujar Yuzu pelan.

"Rukia-san juga aneh. Tampaknya dia takut sekali dengan yang namanya "Hisana-nee" itu."

"Mungkin itu Onee-san Rukia-chan."

"Bisa jadi."

Saat mereka berdua sedang asyik bercerita tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentuman keras di dalam villa. Seketika mereka berdua langsung terdiam dan saling bertatapan.

"Kau dengar itu, Yuzu?" tanya Karin.

"Iya. Apa ya itu?" tanya Yuzu sedikit gemetaran.

Karin langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, diikuti pula oleh Yuzu. Mereka berdua berjalan perlahan menuju ke dalam villa. Suara dentuman itu terdengar dengan keras di ruang tamu, makanya mereka kesana.

Begitu tiba di ruang tamu tidak ada apa-apa. Semuanya masih sama. Karin berjalan maju beberapa langkah, diikuti oleh Yuzu yang menggenggam baju Karin dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Karin. Yuzu tetap tidak bergeming dan makin mempererat pegangannya pada baju Karin. Tiba-tiba Yuzu merasa aneh, kakinya yang tadinya tidak basah sekarang terasa basah.

"Karin-chan..." panggil Yuzu pelan.

"Ada apa Yuzu?" tanya Karin.

"Kakiku kok basah ya?"

"Hah?"

Karin merasa heran dengan ucapan Yuzu itu, pandangan matanya beralih ke arah kaki Yuzu dan betapa terkejutnya ternyata Yuzu telah menginjak darah.

"Yuzu, ada darah di kakimu." ujar Karin.

"Apa? Kyaa..." jerit Yuzu ketakutan dan malah semakin menginjak banyak darah di lantai. Karin melihat ke arah lantai, sudah banyak sekali darah yang mengalir disana. Karin langsung mengikuti kemana sumber aliran darah tersebut dan berhenti di kamar mandi dekat ruang tamu.

Karin langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi itu dan semua air yang ada disana berubah warna menjadi merah, bagaikan melihat lautan darah.

"Ya ampun." ujar Karin sedikit merasa ngeri.

Karin melihat lebih seksama lagi, seperti ada tulisan di tembok kamar mandi itu. Karin masuk ke kamar mandi dan semakin memperdekat jarak dengan tulisan yang ingin dilihatnya.

_Kalian semua harus mati!_

Seketika wajah Karin menjadi sedikit pucat, peluh mengalir dari wajahnya. Karin merasa tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"KYAAA!" terdengar jeritan Yuzu yang cukup kencang.

"Yuzu!" ujar Karin panik, baru saja Karin akan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar mandi itu tapi langkahnya terhenti. Ternyata sedang ada seseorang yang mencekik Karin.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Karin merasa sesak, untuk bernafas saja rasanya sakit. Dia melirik sekilas ternyata orang yang mencekiknya adalah wanita yang dulu dia lihat di kamarnya.

"Hehe... Kamu bisa melihatku?" ujar wanita itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ka... kamu..."

"Iya. Tidak hanya kamu, adikmu juga."

Seketika mata Karin membesar, jadi jeritan Yuzu yang didengarnya adalah jeritan karena tidak kuat dicekik seperti ini. Karin sangat khawatir dengan Yuzu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa bebas dari cekikan wanita ini.

"Kamu harus mati." ujar wanita itu lagi.

"Hah, hah, hah..." Karin merasa tidak ada pasokan udara yang cukup untuk paru-parunya, semua badannya terasa lemas. Karin hanya bisa pasrah saja pada keadaan.

"Kamu akan mati dan begitu juga yang lain."

'Ichi-nii, Yuzu, Ayah...' batin Karin.

Saat Karin benar-benar pasrah pada keadaan tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan dibuka, terdengar juga langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"YUZU! KARIN!" Ichigo berteriak sangat kencang. Sejak tadi dia khawatir pada kedua adiknya itu. Dicari-cari keberadaan kedua adiknya itu dan betapa terkejutnya Ichigo melihat Yuzu tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang berada di sekelilingnya.

"YUZU!" Ichigo menjerit memanggil nama Yuzu. Diperiksa denyut jantung Yuzu, Ichigo bersyukur karena detak jantung Yuzu masih terdengar. "Sekarang dimana Karin?"

Ichigo melihat darah yang berada di sekeliling Yuzu, karena tidak tega Ichigo mengangkat tubuh Yuzu dan menaruhnya di sofa. Ichigo kembali melihat aliran darah itu dan mengikutinya.

'Kira-kira aliran darah ini dari mana ya?' batin Ichigo yang masih mengikuti aliran darah itu dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Ichigo merasa sedikit was-was dan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo saat melihat Karin sedang dicekik seseorang, wanita berambut hitam sebahu dengan baju kimono miliknya.

"KARIN!" teriak Ichigo. Wanita itu langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Karin yang hampir pingsan itu sedikit tersenyum karena bisa melihat Ichigo.

'Ichi-nii.' batin Karin.

"Kau lagi, huh?" ujar wanita itu sinis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yuzu juga Karin?" tanya Ichigo galak.

"Haha... Kalian semua akan mati."

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak ingin kalian menginjakkan kaki disini. Lebih baik kalian mati."

Ichigo tidak mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka ini. Tapi satu hal yang Ichigo tahu dia harus berusaha menyelamatkan Karin dari wanita itu. Ichigo berlari mendekati wanita itu, tapi wanita itu langsung menghindar dan sengaja melepaskan tubuh Karin yang sudah lemas itu.

"Kau urus saja dia," ujar wanita itu memandang sinis Ichigo dan Karin. "Kalian akan merasakan yang lebih pahit dari ini." wanita itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo, sekarang dia benar-benar tahu kalau dirinya berurusan dengan hantu. Hantu yang satu ini cukup mengerikan baginya. Ichigo tidak mengira wanita itu akan menyerang Karin dan Yuzu, karena biasanya Ichigo yang selalu menjadi sasarannya.

"Karin..." panggil Ichigo lembut. Dia mengangkat tubuh Karin yang lemas itu ke kamarnya dan setelah Karin disusul oleh Yuzu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia pelan yang berada di dekat villa itu. Langkah kakiknya itu membawanya masuk ke dalam villa. Rukia mencari Ichigo dan yang lain tapi tidak menemukannya. Saat ke ruang tamu Rukia melihat aliran darah dan hanya tersenyum pahit. "Kau memakai trik ini?"

Rukia makin mempereat pelukannya pada boneka kelincinya yang selalu setia dibawanya. Mata violet Rukia kembali redup, tampaknya dia memang tidak suka Hisana menyakiti Ichigo juga adiknya. Meski Rukia tidak disana tapi dia tahu apa yang kakaknya lakukan.

"Kalau sudah sampai tahap ini berarti..." gumam Rukia yang menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Cepat atau lambat Hisana-nee akan membunuh kalian tanpa segan-segan."

* * *

Ichigo menjaga kedua adiknya yang masih pingsan. Ditatapnya kedua adiknya dengan khawatir. Ichigo sendiri bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku akan menghubungi Ayah." ujar Ichigo yang meraih ponselny. Dipencet beberapa tombol dan Ichigo menunggu jawaban dari Ayahnya.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Isshin di sebrang telepon.

"Ayah, sebaiknya cepat pulang." ujar Ichigo pelan.

"Ada apa? Ayah sedang sibuk."

"Karin dan Yuzu terluka! Ayah harus merawat mereka."

Seketika Isshin langsung terdiam, tidak ada suara yang terdengar dari sebrang telepon itu. Ichigo juga berusaha mengatur emosinya yang saat ini sedang kacau.

"Baiklah, ayah kesana." Isshin langsung menutup teleponnya begitu pula Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengawasi kedua adiknya sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku." gumam Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan." ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo langsung menoleh dan melihat sosok gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yang harus minta maaf itu aku Ichigo. Maafkan aku." ujar Rukia sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah," Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia pelan dan tersenyum padanya, walau senyum paksaan yang diberikan. "Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf."

Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan khawatir. Rukia juga melihat Karin dan Yuzu yang masih belum sadar. Rukia makin membenamkan wajahnya di boneka kelinci miliknya itu.

"Hati-hati." gumam Rukia.

"Hah?" tanya Ichigo.

"Setelah ini masih ada lagi."

"Lagi?"

Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan heran. Rukia makin memperdalam tatapan matanya pada Ichigo, seolah menegaskan ucapannya.

"Hisana-nee akan membunuh kalian."

Ichigo langsung terdiam, seolah-olah semua yang ingin dia katakan sudah tidak ada lagi. Ichigo kembali memandang Rukia dan Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Wanita itu... Onee-san kamu ya?" tanya Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa dia ingin-"

"Semua orang yang ada disini bernasib seperti itu." ujar Rukia.

"Apa?"

"Semuanya... mati..." Rukia kembali menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo dan Ichigo hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

_Semuanya mati..._

Kata-kata Rukia itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Siapa yang akan mati? Dia? Karin? Yuzu? Atau siapapun? Semuanya masih samar-samar.

* * *

"Ichigo..." ujar Isshin yang sudah berada di kamar Ichigo.

"Ayah..." gumam Ichigo pelan.

"Karin dan Yuzu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Rawat saja mereka."

Isshin segera memeriksa kondisi kedua putrinya dan dia bisa bernafas lega karena kedua putrinya masih hidup, hanya belum sadar saja.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Isshin.

"Ada... seseorang yang mencekik mereka." jawab Ichigo.

"SIAPA?"

"Penghuni disini."

"Hah?"

"Kita salah menyewa villa ayah, makanya Karin dan Yuzu selalu bersikeras untuk pulang. Ayah selalu tidak mengerti karena terlalu sibuk bekerja. Pikirkan kami juga."

Isshin terdiam mendengar ucapan Ichigo, dilihatnya wajah kedua putrinya yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Tersenyum pahit, itulah yang bisa Isshin lakukan.

"Maaf Ichigo. Kita baru pulang tiga hari lagi. Bersabarlah." ujar Isshin.

"Ayah?"

"Maaf." Isshin langsung meninggalkan Ichigo dan pergi entah kemana. Tapi Isshin akan kembali ke rumah sakit tempatnya dan Aizen bekerja.

"Ayah..." gumam Ichigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Isshin segera berlalu dari villa dan kembali bekerja, sedangkan Ichigo tetap menjaga Karin dan Yuzu. Entah kenapa mereka berdua belum juga sadara, padahal sekarang sudah hampir sore.

"Karin, Yuzu..." gumam Ichigo.

"Hmm... Ichi-nii..." gumam Yuzu.

"Yuzu kamu sudah sadar?"

"Mana Karin-chan?" Yuzu menoleh ke sebelahnya dan melihat sosok Karin yang masih tidur. Yuzu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kamu bisa pingsan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Entah. Ada seseorang yang menyerangku dari belakang." jawab Yuzu.

"Begitu ya..."

* * *

"Ichigo maaf..." gumam Rukia pelan. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak." Rukia sedang berdiri di tepi jembatan tempat dia memang selalu disana. Mata violetnya menatap air sungai di bawah jembatan dengan malas. "Aku... tidak bisa mencegah Hisana-nee..."

Rukia kembali terdiam dan masih memegang boneka kelincinya dengan erat. Tiba-tiba ada yang mendekatinya, Rukia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Hisana.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia.

"Rukia, aku harap kamu tidak menghalangiku lagi." ujar Hisana.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Rukia. Kamu tahu kan?"

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hisana. Seolah-olah Hisana telah mengambil seluruh perkataannya. Rukia memandang Hisana dengan datar tapi wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih. Dia tidak tega jika Hisana terus seperti ini.

"Setelah ini aku yakin mereka akan menyesal telah menginjakkan kaki disini." ujar Hisana.

"Iya, Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia datar.

"Kamu tidak akan menghalangiku kan?"

"Iya, Hisana-nee."

"Bagus." Hisana segera berlalu meninggalkan Rukia sendiri di jembatan itu. Sesekali mata violet Rukia sedikit berkaca-kaca, rupanya dia menangis. Menangis karena tidak bisa mencegah Hisana atau menangis karena Ichigo?

'Tidak..." batin Rukia. Matanya menatap langit yang telah menunjukkan sinar jingganya, matahari akan segera menghilang dan berganti malam.

"Padahal dulu hidupku, Hisana-nee dan Nii-sama baik-baik saja." gumam Rukia sedih.

* * *

Pemuda yang tadi ditemui Ichigo itu telah mendapatkan tempat istirahat, dia lebih memilih penginapan yang ada di dekat sana. Tidak terlalu menguras biaya jika menyewa villa.

"Ini kamar Anda. Silahkan beristirahat Tuan Kuchisa Rei." ujar sang pelayan setelah mengantar pemuda itu ke kamarnya.

Pemuda itu yang bisa dipanggil Rei saat ini sedang beristirahat di kamarnya, dilepasnya kacamata juga rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai panjang.

"Untuk saat ini hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan." gumam Rei.

Rei berjalan menuju kasur yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diambilnya sebuah foto yang berada di dalam tas miliknya. Foto dirinya dan dua orang gadis berambut hitam sebahu. Yang satu memakai kimono dan berada di sampingnya sambil memeluk lengannya dan yang satu lagi berada di sebelah gadis ber-kimono itu sedang tersenyum.

"Aku sudah kehilangan kalian berdua," gumam Rei lagi. "Akan aku dapatkan kalian kembali."

TBC

A/N: Akhrny selesai jg, chap nie sengaja sdkt pnjng.

hehe...

Gmn mnrt minna-san?

Need your review..^^


	5. Time For Action

A/N: Minna akhirnya aku bisa update.

Gomen qlo updatenya lama.

Kali ini ada penambahan genre Supernatural.

Thx bwt tmn2 yg setia bca ficq n happy reading..^^

Ket: Italic adalah flashback.

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini adalah hari kelima keluarga Kurosaki telah menginap di villa. Ichigo masih merawat Karin dan Yuzu yang kondisinya belum terlalu baik. Secara fisik mereka sudah baik, tapi pasti psikis mereka masih terguncang karena kejadian kemarin itu.

"Bagaimana kondisi kalian Karin, Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo pada kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Baik..." ujar Karin dan Yuzu hampir bersamaan.

Ichigo menaruh nampan yang berisi sarapan hari ini, tentu dia yang masak karena kondisi kedua adiknya tidak memungkinkan.

"Kalian istirahat ya." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya." ujar Karin dan Yuzu lagi-lagi bersamaan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya, tapi tatapan matanya tertuju ke arah Karin. Dilihatnya Karin sedang memegang lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, raut wajahnya juga sedikit pucat.

"Maaf aku datangnya lama Karin." ujar Ichigo yang merasa sedikit bersalah pada Karin. Karena dia yakin wanita itu cukup lama mencekik leher Karin.

"Tidak apa." ujar Karin pelan.

"Karin-chan..." gumam Yuzu.

"Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja ya, aku di bawah." ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan meninggalkan kedua adiknya itu di kamarnya, sedangkan mereka hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Ichigo hanya duduk-duduk di ruang tamu. Tempat kemarin dia melihat Yuzu pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir di sekelilingnya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum pahit jika mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Betapa kesalnya dia akan wanita itu yang membuat kedua adiknya seperti ini.

_Semuanya akan mati._

Ucapan Rukia itu terpikirkan lagi. Memangnya apa yang telah Ichigo dan kedua adiknya lakukan hingga dia harus mati di tangan wanita itu? Lalu wanita itu tetap bersikeras menginginkan kematian mereka. Semuanya misteri.

"Ichigo..." panggil Rukia.

Kaget dengan suara Rukia yang tiba-tiba terdengar Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya sosok Rukia. Mata violetnya terlihat hampa, entah kenapa.

"Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf ya."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak bisa menolongmu."

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Rukia. Meski dia tahu Rukia tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya, tapi Ichigo bisa merasakan tangan kecil Rukia membalas pelukannya itu.

"Aku akan bertahan." ujar Ichigo.

"Tidak mungkin." sanggah Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Semua korban Hisana-nee pasti mati setelah kejadian yang seperti kalian alami kemarin."

Seketika raut wajah Ichigo berubah. Setelah ini? Mereka akan mati? Semuanya memang tiba-tiba. Akal sehat Ichigo belum bisa menerima perkataan Rukia dengan jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Karena..." Rukia menggantungkan ucapannya.

Ichigo terdiam, membiarkan Rukia menyelesaikan ucapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba jendela yang ada di ruang tamu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, semilir angin masuk melalui jendela itu.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Rukia menjadi aneh, seolah ketakutan. Rukia langsung menjaga jarak dengan Ichigo dan kembali memeluk boneka kelincinya.

"Ah..." gumam Rukia terbata-bata. "Hisana-nee..."

"Hisana-nee?" tanya Ichigo yang mengikuti ke arah mana pandangan mata Rukia. Dilihatnya sosok Hisana yang entah bagaimana sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah kuduga kamu memang membantunya." ujar Hisana dingin.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia.

"Kubilang jangan ikut campur."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi lagi Rukia," Hisana langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ichigo. "Itu benar. Semua yang ada disini **harus **dan **akan mati**." ujar Hisana dengan penekanan di kata harus dan akan mati. Seolah-olah ingin membenarkan ucapan Rukia.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Tapi bukannya menjawab Hisana segera mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di balik kimononya dan berniat menusuk Ichigo. Tapi Hisana berhasil dihalangi Rukia, Rukia mendorong tubuh Ichigo.

"Ichigo lari!" perintah Rukia. "Biar kutahan Hisana-nee."

"Tapi..." ujar Ichigo heran.

"Cepat!"

"Baiklah..."

Ichigo akhirnya lari menjauh dari ruang tamu, membiarkan kedua kakak-adik itu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tapi sekarang timbul masalah baru.

'Lari kemana?' batin Ichigo. 'Aku harus kemana? Bagaimana Karin dan Yuzu?"

Dengan pikiran begitu Ichigo terus berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas ingin kemana. Langkah kakinya yang membawanya menjauh dari villa itu.

* * *

"Kamu menghalangiku lagi, Rukia." ujar Hisana yang menyimpan pisau miliknya itu.

"Maaf Hisana-nee... Aku..." ujar Rukia terputus.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyelamatkan anak itu?"

Rukia hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Hisana. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Ichigo. Dia berharap Ichigo baik-baik saja.

"Kamu mengganggu Rukia." ujar Hisana yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Rukia.

"Hisana-nee!" panggil Rukia sambil berteriak tapi Hisana tidak bergeming. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menemukan Ichigo dan menghabisinya.

'Kuhabisi kalian satu per satu.' batin Hisana.

* * *

Ichigo terus berlari dan berlari, tidak peduli dimanakah dia akan berhenti. Tiba-tiba Ichigo merasa aneh, ada sesuatu yang yang menahannya. Ternyata Hisana sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Huwaa..." ujar Ichigo kaget.

"Kau akan mati." ujar Hisana dingin. Tapi Ichigo berhasil melarikan diri lagi dari Hisana. Langkah kakinya membawanya menuju sebuah tempat, karena terburu-buru Ichigo langsung masuk ke sana. Dilihatnya sosok Hisana yang ingin masuk, tapi tidak jadi dan langsung pergi.

"Syukurlah dia pergi." gumam Ichigo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seseorang. Ichigo langsung menoleh ke asal suara itu yang berada di belakangnya. Ichigo terkejut karena orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah orang yang waktu itu dia temui.

"Kau..."

"Iya. Kau ingat?"

Ichigo memperhatikan pemuda itu dari atas sampai bawah, memakai kacamat, rambut hitam yang dikuncir tapi kali ini dia memakai baju seorang pastor. Ichigo langsung melihat sekelilingnya, tempat yang luas dengan bermacam ornamen dan lukisan malaikat serta patung Bunda Maria.

"Kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Benar. Ini di kapel." ujar pemuda itu, Rei.

"Jadi kau pastor disini?"

"Bukan disni juga. Tapi aku memang seorang pastor."

'Pantas saja wanita itu tidak bisa masuk kemari.' batin Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau terlihat ketakutan begitu? Ada masalah?" tanya Rei.

"Ano... Tadi..." Ichigo terbata-bata untuk bicara. Dia bingung apakah harus menceritakan hal itu pada Rei atau tidak.

"Kalau kamu ada masalah dan ingin membicarakan silahkan," ujar Rei. "Kalau tidak ingin juga tidak apa."

"Ano... Villa yang kami tempati." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya?"

"Penghuni disana ingin membunuhku dan kedua adikku."

Rei terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi tetap bersikap tenang terlebih dahulu. Rei memperhatikan Ichigo.

Tampangnya agak kacau, sepertinya masalah yang dihadapinya sudah membebaninya cukup lama.

"Lalu?" tanya Rei lagi.

"Dia bertindak cukup jauh." jawab Ichigo.

"Dimana kau menginap?"

"Eh? Di villa paling ujung dekat jembatan."

Rei hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Pikirannya entah untuk sesaat berusaha menangkap isi pembicaraan Ichigo. 'Itu mansionku dulu.' batin Rei.

"Baiklah." ujar Rei sambil berjalan menjauhi Ichigo dan duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pulanglah. Semoga Bunda Maria memberkatimu."

"Eh? Baiklah..." Ichigo akhirnya pulang karena dia juga mengira Hisana tidak akan muncul lagi. Sedangkan Rei dia sibuk berdoa. Setelah selesai berdoa dia terdiam sesaat.

"Akhirnya aku akan menghentikanmu." gumam Rei.

* * *

Ichigo sudah berada di villa sekarang, dia segera ke kamar untuk melihat kondisi Karin dan Yuzu.

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Karin.

"Karin, Yuzu. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya." jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Tadi kalian melihat Rukia?"

"Iya."

"Dimana?"

"Rukia-san sekarang sudah pulang." ujar Karin.

"Iya, Rukia-chan sudah pulang." tambah Yuzu.

"Oh begitu..."

"_Ichigo lari!" perintah Rukia. "Biar kutahan Hisana-nee."_

"_Tapi..." ujar Ichigo heran._

"_Cepat!" _

"_Baiklah..." _

_Ichigo akhirnya lari menjauh dari ruang tamu, membiarkan kedua kakak-adik itu menyelesaikan masalahnya._

_Sedangkan Rukia yang berusaha menahan serangan Hisana hanya mengulur waktu Hisana. Akhirnya Hisana membiarkan Rukia dan mengejar Ichigo._

"_Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia._

"_Rukia-san ada apa?" tanya Karin yang turun dari kamar atas, diikuti pula oleh Yuzu._

"_Karin, Yuzu."_

"_Rukia-chan..." gumam Yuzu. _

"_Apakah wanita itu?" tanya Karin._

"_Iya. Dialah Hisana-nee dan yang selama ini membuat kalian menderita." jawab Rukia._

_Karin dan Yuzu terdiam. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan mereka sedih melihat Rukia yang tampak terluka itu._

"_Tidak apa Rukia-chan," ujar Yuzu. "Selama ada Ichi-nii kami bisa bertahan."_

"_Iya. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan." tambah Karin._

"_Kalian..." Rukia tersenyum mendengar ucpan Karin dan Yuzu. "Ano... Kalian hati-hati ya?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku yakin nanti malam Hisana-nee akan menghabisi kalian."_

_Semuanya terdiam, larut dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Cukup lama juga mereka terdiam hingga Yuzu memecahkan keheningan itu._

"_Aku yakin kami bisa bertahan." ujar Yuzu._

"_Yuzu..." gumam Rukia._

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Yuzu.

"Iya Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan kemana-mana."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Tibalah malam yang menegangkan itu. Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu berada di ruang tamu. Mereka hanya terdiam saja. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan seolah seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Tiba-tiba lampu ruang tamu padam. Semuanya menjadi sangat gelap, Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu tidak bisa melihat ke arah mana pun.

"Karin, Yuzu." panggil Ichigo.

"Ichi-nii..." balas keduanya.

"Aku disini." ujar seseorang dan terdengarlah bunyi dentuman yang keras. Lampu ruang tamu juga tiba-tiba menyala lagi dan tampaklah sosok Hisana yang berada di samping Ichigo. Dia mengunci kedua tangan Ichigo dan mengeluarkan pisau dari balik kimononya.

"Ichi-nii!" jerit Karin dan Yuzu.

"Kalian diamlah!" ujar Hisana yang memainkan pisau di tangan Ichigo kemudian menusuknya hingga ke dalam.

"AKH!" jerit Ichigo kesakitan.

"Hehe... Aku ingin kau merasakannya," ujar Hisana. "Aku ingin kau juga merasakan yang kurasa."

"Kyaa!" Yuzu berteriak dan Karin hanya memeluk Yuzu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hehe... Perlahan-lahan kau akan mati."

Saat Hisana menghujani Ichigo beberapa tusukan di lengan dan kaki Ichigo, dan terdengar jeritan Ichigo yang memilukan Hisana hanya tersenyum puas.

"Hisana-nee!" panggil Rukia.

"Ah... Lagi-lagi kamu mengganggu Rukia," keluh Hisana yang menghentikan aksinya. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak menyiksanya." jawab Rukia.

"Kau tahu semua yang menginjakkan kaki disini harus mati."

"Memangnya dengan cara seperti itu Nii-sama akan kembali kemari?"

Ucapan Rukia yang terakhir membuat Hisana terdiam. Seolah-olah semua perkataannya tersendat di tenggorokannya dan tidak bisa keluar. Hisana menatap tajam ke arah Rukia.

"Aku... aku terus menantinya." gumam Hisana yang melepaskan pisau di genggamannya.

"Hisana-nee..." gumam Rukia.

"Aku terus... menantinya..."

"Penantianmu akan berakhir, Hisana." ujar seseorang yang berada di depan pintu. Semua orang yang ada di dalam menoleh ke arahnya, sosok pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir, berkacamata dan terlihat sekali dia adalah seorang pastor.

"Ka... kau?" gumam Ichigo.

"Iya. Ini aku." ujar Rei. Tapi Rei perlahan membuka kacamatanya dan melepas kuncirannya, rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai dengan bebas. Hisana dan Rukia membulatkan mata melihat sosok itu.

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia.

"Nii-sama?" gumam Karin,Yuzu dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Byakuya..." gumam Hisana. "Itu kau?"

"Ini aku Hisana. Aku kembali." ujar Byakuya.

"Byakuya? Kuchiki Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya... Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga." ujar Byakuya datar pada Ichigo.

"Ke... kenapa kau meninggalkan mereka?"

"Siapa yang meninggalkan mereka?"

Byakuya berjalan masuk ke ruang tamu dan berdiri di hadapan Hisana juga Rukia. "Aku... tidak pernah meninggalkan kalian."

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia.

"Kau bohong!" elak Hisana. "Kau tidak ada... saat itu..."

"Saat itu... aku... melihatmu sudah..."

* * *

_**Byakuya's POV**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Di saat aku terakhir kali melihat Hisana dan Rukia adalah saat aku pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk bekerja. Aku bilang pada mereka akan pulang secepatnya. Tapi pekerjaanku yang adalah dokter cukup menyita waktu hingga aku pulang malam._

_Setelah urusanku di rumah sakit selesai aku langsung mengendarai mobilku dan menuju mansionku. Selama di perjalanan entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk. Maka dari itu aku mempercepat laju mobilku hingga sampai di mansion._

"_Hisana, Rukia..." panggilku. Aku mencari-cari tapi sosok mereka berdua tidak ada. "Kemana mereka?"_

_Aku segera menuju lantai 2 dan membuka kamarku, kulihat sosok Hisana sudah bersimbah darah di sana._

"_Hisana!" jeritku dan langsung mendekati Hisana. Ternyata dia sudah mati. "Rukia?"_

_Aku turun dan segera mencari Rukia. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya dia dalam mansion ini, akhirnya aku berjalan menuju jembatan yang tidak jauh dari sini karena aku tahu Rukia suka sekali ke sana. Disana tidak ada sosok Rukia, tapi ada bekas darah dan boneka kelinci yang biasa Rukia bawa kemana-mana._

"_Rukia..." gumamku dan melihat ke bawah, aliran sungai yang cukup deras hari ini. Aku memukul papan jembatan itu. _

_Kesal!_

_Mereka tidak bisa kutolong._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_1 tahun aku meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana aku, Hisana dan Rukia tinggal bersama. Aku pergi ke kota dan berusaha melupakan kejadian itu, walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin._

"_Apa kau tersesat?" gumam seseorang dan kulihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut putih panjang yang memakai baju pastor._

"_Aku..." gumamku tertahan._

"_Kalau kau tidak ada tujuan maukah kau kulatih menjadi seorang pastor?" tanya pemuda itu._

"_Pastor?" _

"_Iya. Hidupmu akan tentram."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pemuda yang melatihku, Joushiro Ukitake dialah pastor yang lebih handal dari padaku. Sosoknya yang bijaksana juga ramah membuat semua orang menyukainya, meski dia mempunyai kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Aku selalu berada di sisinya, hingga aku bisa sepenuhnya menjadi seorang pastor._

_Kutinggalkan jabatanku sebagai dokter, aku lebih memilih mengabdi pada Tuhan. Sudah beberapa bulan aku menjadi seorang pastor bersama dengan Ukitake. Menghadapi berbagai macam masalah dari para anak domba yang tersesat._

_Satu hal yang kuingat. Aku dulu juga seperti itu dan sekarang aku masih tersesat. Aku tidak bisa menemukan keluargaku. Aku tidak bisa dan aku meninggalkan mereka. Tapi inilah jalan yang kupilih._

"_Kau akan kembali ke sana Byakuya?" tanya Ukitake._

"_Iya." jawabku sambil mengemasi barang-barangku._

"_Kau ingin mengetahui yang sebenarnya?"_

"_Kudengar di mansionku dulu sering terjadi hal buruk. Aku yakin itu perbuatannya."_

"_Kau ingin mengusirnya?"_

"_Asalkan aku bertemu dengannya dan tidak tersesat lagi."_

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, seolah mereka tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan. Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang.

"Jadi..." gumam Hisana.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian, Hisana juga Rukia." ujar Byakuya.

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia.

"Tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan." Byakuya langsung menjauh sedikit dari Hisana dan dia membuka satu kancing bajunya, terdapat _rosario _di lehernya. Byakuya mengambil _rosario _yang ada di lehernya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tangan dan melilitnya. Byakuya tampak mengucapkan sesautu, seperti berbisik karena tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Dan saat itu seolah-olah Hisana dan Rukia langsung tersungkur jatuh.

"A... apa ini?" tanya Hisana.

"Mari kita mulai Hisana, Rukia. Proses pengembalian kalian ke alam sana." jawab Byakuya.

Seketika mata Rukia dan Hisana terbelalak mendengarnya. Jadi seakan-akan ini proses pengusiran iblis atau semacamnya.

"Hisana... Dimulai dari kamu." ujar Byakuya dan dia kembali membisikkan sesuatu di dekat _rosario _miliknya itu. Seketika badan Hisana langsung lemas, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menahannya dan muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang terlihat sangat dalam.

"Hentikan... Hentikan!" jerit Hisana tapi Byakuya terus berdoa dan berdoa membuat Hisana makin kesakitan dan menjerit tidak karuan. Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam dan mereka juga melihat Rukia.

Meski hal seperti itu belum terjadi pada Rukia tapi hal itu cukup membua seluruh badan Rukia bergetar hebat.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo.

"Selamat tinggal Hisana. Kamu kumaafkan." ujar Byakuya dan seketika sosok Hisana terdiam. Hisana tersenyum ke arah Byakuya lalu dia perlahan jatuh ke dalam lubang hitam tadi. Lalu lubang itu menghilang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku mengirimnya ke alam sana," jawab Byakuya. "Tergantung perbuatannya selama ini mungkin dia akan sedikit tersiksa nanti."

"Byakuya..."

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia yang badannya masih bergetar hebat. Byakuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Sekarang giliranmu Rukia." ujar Byakuya.

TBC

A/N: Akhirny bz update jg.

Tp aq sdkt was-was cz aq krng ngerti tntng hal sprti tu, tp brani membuatnya...*frustasi sndr*

Qlo ada kesalahn tentang bbrp hal sprt pengusiran iblis atau apa, itu hanya imajinasi dan brsh cri sdkt referensi. Tp ttp aja da kekurangan y?

Please review n don't flame for this chap.


	6. Time To Go Away

A/N: Minna akhirnya aku bisa update juga.

Thx buat review dari teman-teman.

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

"Sekarang giliranmu Rukia." ujar Byakuya.

"Ta... tapi..." gumam Rukia. Badannya masih terasa lemas, sepertinya efek dari doa yang Byakuya ucapkan membuat tubuh Rukia lemas.

"Tidak ada tapi Rukia," gumam Byakuya. "Tenang saja kau akan dimaafkan jika sudah selesai."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi!" Rukia menggenggam ujung roknya dengan kuat, badannya tetap saja gemetaran. Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu yang melihatnya juga merasa kasihan.

"Kumohon Bapa, jangan usir Rukia-chan." ujar Yuzu tiba-tiba.

"Yuzu?" tanya Ichigo juga Karin hampir bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Byakuya. "Kalian tidak ingin diganggu lagi kan?"

"Rukia-chan tidak mengganggu kami," jawab Yuzu. "Aku suka ketika Rukia-chan berkunjung kemari."

"Iya. Kumohon jangan usir dia." tambah Karin.

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian." ujar Byakuya yang kembali sibuk dengan _rosario_ milikknya, siap untuk melakukan ritualnya.

"Kumohon Nii-sama..." Rukia berjalan merangkak hingga berada di kaki Byakuya, posisinya tepat berlutut di bawah kakak iparnya itu. Byakuya hanya memandang mata violet Rukia. "Kumohon... izinkan aku disini."

"Kamu harus ke dunia sana, Rukia. Ini bukan tempatmu." ujar Byakuya dingin.

"Tapi..." Rukia langsung meniktikkan air mata, wajahnya sekarang penuh dengan air mata. Dia tidak ingin pergi ke dunia sana.

"Rukia-chan..." gumam Yuzu.

"Kalau Nii-sama memang ingin membawaku ke dunia sana aku minta satu hal." ujar Rukia.

"Satu hal?" tanya Byakuya heran. Byakuya langsung turun dan menyajarkan wajahnya dengan Rukia, dihapus air mata Rukia dengan lembut.

"Beri aku waktu satu hari."

"Eh?"

"Masih ada hal yang ingin kuselesaikan. Kumohon..."

Byakuya memandang tajam ke arah mata violet Rukia, Byakuya langsung berjalan menjauhi Rukia. Rukia dan yang lain heran dengan tindakan Byakuya itu.

"Baiklah. Hanya satu hari." ujar Byakuya.

"Benarkah Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Besok di jam dan tempat yang sama kita akan bertemu."

"Baiklah." Rukia langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka semua.

Byakuya segera menuju lemari yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tamu dan tidak lama Byakuya telah kembali, dia berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Aduh..." ujar Ichigo sedikit meringis saat Byakuya memperban lukanya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, kau terluka cukup parah kan?" ujar Byakuya sambil mengobati luka Ichigo. Karin dan Yuzu segera mendekati Ichigo dan Byakuya.

"Wah... Terima kasih telah menolong Ichi-nii..." ujar Yuzu.

"Sama-sama," ujar Byakuya. "Setidaknya kamu butuh satu hari penuh istirahat." Byakuya segera pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan kedua adiknya.

"Ichi-nii baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Ichigo. "Ayo kita ke kamar."

Karin dan Yuzu membantu Ichigo berjalan menuju kamar, terkadang Ichigo juga masih meringis kesakitan. Karin dan Yuzu sigap menolong Ichigo.

* * *

Pagi hari telah menjelang dan hari ini adalah hari keenam mereka berada di villa itu. Tinggal satu hari lagi mereka akan pulang. Cukup banyak hal aneh yang terjadi, tapi dengan adanya Byakuya hal itu bisa teratasi.

"Pagi Ichi-nii..." sapa Karin sambil membuka tirai kamar mereka.

"Pagi Karin..." ujar Ichigo yang berusaha bangun.

"Ichi-nii jangan banyak bergerak, nanti tambah parah sakitnya."

"Haha... Baiklah. Jadi merepotkan."

"Aku dan Yuzu tidak merasa repot kok."

"Oh ya, mana Yuzu?"

Tidak lama Yuzu muncul di kamar sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan hari ini. Wajahnya ceria seperti biasanya.

"Pagi Ichi-nii, sarapan sudah datang." ujar Yuzu ceria sambil membawa masuk nampannya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Ichigo.

"Kami ke bawah ya, kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja." ujar Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan dan hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari Ichigo. Kedua adik Ichigo itu langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar dan segera menuju halaman belakang villa itu.

Ichigo memakan sarapan yang dibawakan Yuzu itu pelan sambil melamun. Dia tidak mengira masalah yang dihadapinya dan kedua adiknya akan selesai dengan pengusiran iblis seperti itu, sulit dipercaya.

'Bagaimanapun juga Kuchiki Byakuya itu pastor yang menolong kami, setidaknya aku akan berterima kasih nanti.' batin Ichigo.

.

.

.

Karin dan Yuzu hanya duduk-duduk santai di halaman belakang sambil menikmati cuaca yang cerah hari ini. Saat mereka sedang bersantai tiba-tiba muncul Rukia yang sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Karin, Yuzu..." panggil Rukia.

"Kyaa..." jerit mereka berdua kaget.

"Oh... Rukia-san ya?" tanya Karin memastikan.

"Iya, ini aku. Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" tanya Rukia.

"Hahaha... Habis kamu datang tidak ada suara." ujar Yuzu.

"Biasa juga begitu kan?"

Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam, suasana tampak hening sejenak. Angin pagi yang terasa cukup menenangkan bagi mereka. Karin dan Yuzu menatap Rukia yang tampaknya sedikit sendu.

"Apakah Rukia-chan ingin bertemu Ichi-nii?" tanya Yuzu dan Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Bisakah?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Tentu. Ichi-nii juga lagi istirahat di kamar. Ayo."

Yuzu mengajak Rukia ke kamar mereka diikuti pula oleh Karin. Mereka bertiga segera masuk ke kamar dan melihat Ichigo yang tampaknya sedang kebosanan.

"Ichi-nii..." panggil Yuzu. "Ada Rukia-chan lho..."

"Ah Yuzu, Karin," ujar Ichigo tersenyum ke arah mereka dan beralih ke sosok Rukia. "Ada Rukia juga. Hai."

"Hai..." ujar Rukia pelan.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia yang tampaknya sendu, wajar mengingat apa yang akan menimpanya semalam. Rasanya akan diusir secara paksa itu pasti tidak enak. Ichigo tahu hal itu. Meski Rukia bukan seseorang yang masih ada di dunia nyata seperti Ichigo dan kedua adiknya, tapi Ichigo bisa menerima kehadiran Rukia.

"Yuzu, Karin bisakah kalian pergi sebentar?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Yuzu mulai heran.

"Ayolah Yuzu," ajak Karin. "Kita biarkan mereka berdua disini."

Karin dan Yuzu langsung berjalan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia di kamar. Ichigo dan Rukia hanya saling berpandangan tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga Ichigo yang mulai bicara.

"Jangan berdiri di depan pintu, duduklah." ujar Ichigo.

"Iya." gumam Rukia yang langsung berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Ichigo memandang wajah Rukia yang masih lesu itu, entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kamu sedih seperti itu?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Ano..." gumam Rukia yang menghentikan ucapannya. Mata violetnya menyiratkan adanya kesedihan disana. "Ma... maafkan aku Ichigo. Karena aku..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, kamu tidak salah apa-apa." ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi... aku yang menyebabkan kamu begini," air mata mulai mengalir dari wajah Rukia. Sekarang Rukia terdiam sambil menangis, Ichigo merasa tidak tega. Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan menghapus air mata di wajah manis Rukia. "Ichigo..."

"Perempuan tidak cocok kalau menangis."

Tapi tetap saja Rukia masih menangis, mungkin terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi semalam. Semuanya terasa cepat. Mungkin Rukia juga masih sedih karena kehilangan kakaknya dan takut akan pengusiran iblis itu.

"Aku..." gumam Rukia pelan.

"Iya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Waktuku di dunia ini tidak lama lagi ya? Nanti aku akan pergi."

Serasa jantung Ichigo bisa berhenti kapan saja ketika mendengar ucapan Rukia yang nyatanya itu benar. Tidak ada waktu sekitar 24 jam Rukia akan diusir oleh Byakuya. Ichigo merasa dia tidak bisa melindungi Rukia.

"Ichigo kau ingat aku bilang pada Nii-sama tidak ingin pergi karena ingin menyelesaikan satu hal." ujar Rukia.

"Iya. Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"A... aku..."

Ichigo mulai bingung dengan tindakan Rukia yang tampak malu-malu itu. Sesaat Ichigo merasa Rukia sangat manis, tapi dia tidak ingin mengharapkan lebih. Dia ingin mendengar apa yang disampaikan Rukia.

"Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ichigo apa kau menyukai seseorang?" tanya Rukia.

"Ha?"

"Aku tanya apa kau menyukai seseorang?"

Untuk Ichigo pertanyaan Rukia itu terlalu polos, Ichigo berusaha menahan tawanya. Tapi nyatanya tidak bisa, dia tertawa cukup keras. Rukia yang merasa ada yang salah hanya diam dan wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"I... Ichigo apa pertanyaanku aneh?" tanya Rukia malu-malu.

"Haha... Tidak juga. Tapi heran juga mendengarmu bertanya begitu." jawab Ichigo yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang masih merah itu, cukup manis baginya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat Rukia dan mendekati Rukia. Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia, walau nyatanya Ichigo seperti mencium udara. Wajah Rukia langsung merah dan mata violetnya menatap mata coklat Ichigo.

"Ichigo?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan sembarangan mencium orang, kecuali orang yang kusukai Rukia." ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi... kau menyukaiku?"

Wajah Ichigo sekarang memerah, dialihkan pandangannya pada sekeliling kamarnya. Berusaha menghindari mata violet Rukia yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Aku... menyukaimu..." ujar Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Keduanya sempat kaget dengan apa yang mereka ucapkan dan tidak lama mereka hanya tertawa bersama. Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia, yang lagi-lagi hanya seperti memegang udara.

"Aku senang kau juga menyukaiku." ujar Ichigo lembut.

"Aku juga..." ujar Rukia. "Aku akan bersamamu disini."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Rukia menemaninya. Tapi tentu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pasti akan mengubah hidup mereka berdua yang sedang berbahagia ini.

* * *

Hari telah malam, tampak sosok Byakuya yang sedang berdoa di kapel. Tidak lama dia telah selesai berdoa, dirapikannya bajunya itu. Byakuya menggengam erat _rosario _yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Waktunya akan tiba, Rukia." gumam Byakuya. Langkah kakinya segera membawanya keluar dari kapel dan segera berjalan perlahan menuju villa itu.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan ada disini terus ya?" tanya Yuzu yang membawakan makan malam di kamar untuk Ichigo.

"Yuzu, kamu jangan bertanya begitu." ujar Ichigo.

"Maaf, Ichi-nii..."

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Rukia. "Lagipula aku tidak ada tempat tujuan."

Semuanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Rukia, hening sekali. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah sosok Karin yang tampaknya sedikit pucat.

"Karin? Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Ano... Pemuda yang kemarin telah datang." jawab Karin.

"Nii-sama..." gumam Rukia pelan dan langsung berjalan turun, meninggalkan Ichigo dan kedua adiknya.

"Rukia." panggil Ichigo tapi Rukia tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Ichigo segera bangun dari ranjangnya tapi kakinya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Ichi-nii!" seru Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan dan membantu Ichigo berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Ichigo.

"Jangan memasakkan diri." ujar Yuzu.

"Iya." tambah Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong antarkan aku ke bawah." ujar Ichigo.

"Baik..." ujar Karin dan Yuzu bersamaan yang membawa Ichigo ke lantai bawah. Di ruang tamu tampak Rukia dan Byakuya yang terlibat percakapan, karena mereka baru datang mereka tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Rukia dan Byakuya bicarakan.

"Waktunya akan tiba, Rukia. Kau tahu kan?" ujar Byakuya.

"Iya..." Rukia memejamkan matanya perlahan dan dia hanya diam. Membiarkan Byakuya akan melakukan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo dan Rukia langsung membuka matanya dan melihat sosok Ichigo yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"Ichigo." gumam Rukia.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekati Rukia, meski langkahnya tertatih-tatih karena luka tusukan di kakinya belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Karin dan Yuzu hanya terdiam melihat kakaknya seperti itu.

Ichigo akhirnya sampai di hadapan Rukia dan menatap mata violetnya lekat-lekat, jantung Rukia serasa terhenti mendapat sorot mata seperti itu dari Ichigo. Tapi dia tahu dia tidak boleh melibatkan Ichigo lebih dari ini.

"Ichigo... Kumohon jangan halangi aku." ujar Rukia.

"Aku tahu," ujar Ichigo pelan. "Tapi izinkan aku melihatmu sekali lagi."

"Memangnya waktu yang kuberikan tidak cukup, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba yang telah melilitkan _rosario _miliknya di tangannya.

"Ano..." gumam Rukia. "Cukup, Nii-sama."

"Baiklah." Byakuya segera memulai ritualnya itu. Byakuya membaca doa yang entah dari bahasa apa sambil berbisik, sedangkan Rukia tampak pasrah sambil sesekali melihat wajah Ichigo.

"Rukia-chan jangan pergi!" teriak Yuzu.

"Yuzu..." ujar Karin heran.

"Aku... aku tidak terima Rukia-chan pergi. Dia tidak menyakiti kita." Yuzu langsung menangis dan Karin berusaha menenangkannya. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya terdiam, seolah-olah apa yang akan terjadi nanti tidak bisa dicegahnya.

"Yuzu, Karin. Terima kasih..." gumam Rukia pelan.

Tiba-tiba badan Rukia langsung lemas dan dia terjatuh, posisinya hanya terduduk di lantai ruang tamu. Badannya langsung bergetar hebat, sedangkan Byakuya terus melanjutkan membaca doa. Lubang hitam mulai muncul perlahan-lahan di bawah kaki Rukia.

Ichigo hanya tetap diam melihat pemandangan itu, seolah-olah kakinya terasa lemas. Tampaknya dia bisa merasakan apa yang Rukia rasakan, semuanya terasa mengerikan.

"Hampir selesai." bisik Byakuya.

"Eh?" tanya Ichigo. Raut cemas terlihat dari wajahnya dan dia langsung melirik ke arah Rukia. Wajah Rukia juga tampak pasrah, bahkan sangat pasrah. Ichigo tidak tahan melihat Rukia seperti itu dan langsung mendekatinya dan memeluknya.

"Ichigo..." gumam Rukia.

"Sebelum berpisah aku ingin ini jadi pelukan terakhir kita." ujar Ichigo.

Rukia hanya tersenyum pahit, tentu tidak mungkin sosoknya bisa benar-benar tersentuh oleh Ichigo. Tapi semakin Rukia mengenal Ichigo dan menyukainya, sosok Ichigo seakan-akan bisa menyentuhnya. Pelukan dan ciumannya juga terasa nyata, bukan ilusi semata.

Lubang hitam itu juga semakin lama semakin membesar dan akhirnya telah terbuka seluruhnya. Byakuya telah selesai berdoa dan segera menghampiri Ichigo juga Rukia. Dipandanginya mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Sudah saatnya, Rukia." ujar Byakuya.

"Iya, Nii-sama." gumam Rukia yang langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati lubang hitam itu. 'Ah... Dunia inikah yang akan kumasuki?' batinnya.

"Aku... memaafkanmu, Rukia."

"Terima kasih, Nii-sama."

Dan Rukia langsung melompat ke dalam lubang hitam itu dan lubang itu langsung tertutup.

"RUKIA!" jerit Ichigo. Karin dan Yuzu terdiam melihatnya, tertutama Yuzu dia menangis semakin kencang. Tidak disangkanya gadis yang ditemuinya itu akan pergi secepat ini.

"Rukia-chan..." isak Yuzu.

"Kenapa kalian menangisinya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Dialah yang membantu kami selama ini." jawab Ichigo. Terlihat kalau raut wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan, tapi apa daya dia tahu bahwa dirinya dan Rukia memang akan berpisah. Hanya saja Ichigo belum mau menerima kenyataan secepat ini.

"Kalian semua istirahatlah, besok aku akan kemari." Byakuya bergegas pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan kedua adik kembarnya itu. Ichigo masih merasa bingung, sedih dan marah. Semuanya bercampur aduk, apalagi kedua adik kembarnya.

"Bukan hanya kalian saja yang merasa sedih." gumam Byakuya ketika berjalan pulang dari villa itu.

TBC

A/N: Wah...

Gimana menurut minna?

Aku harap ceritanya bagus. Hehe...

Oh ya, chap depan adalah chap terakhir.

Tunggu updatenya y?

Yang penting minna review dulu..^^


	7. Last Day

A/N: Minna akhirnya aku bisa update.

Dan ini adalah chap terakhir. Terima kasih buat yang review selama ini...^^

* * *

**Seven Days In This Villa**

**

* * *

**

Pagi hari telah tiba dan kakak beradik Kurosaki berada di ruang tamu. Mereka bertiga hanya diam tidak melakukan apapun, pikiran mereka juga tidak menentu. Yuzu yang hanya terdiam di sofa, Karin terdiam sambil sesekali meminum jus jeruk buatan Yuzu dan Ichigo terdiam sambil melihat ke arah halaman belakang.

Tidak pernah atau mungkin kemarin adalah hari yang sebenarnya ingin sekali Ichigo hindari. Dia tidak menyangka dia akan kehilangan Rukia secepat itu, pandangan matanya tetap tidak teralihkan oleh hal lain sampai...

"Anak-anak, ayah sudah pulang," ujar Isshin sambil memasuki ruang tamu. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari ketiga anaknya, dia melihat anak-anaknya hanya melamun saja. "Halo... Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?" tanya Isshin sambil memainkan tangannya di wajah ketiga anaknya satu per satu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." ujar Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu kompak.

"Benarkah? Baiklah..."

Isshin mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di meja dan meminumnya sampai habis. Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh ya, nanti sore kita pulang. Kemasi barang-barang kalian." ujar Isshin sambil berlalu dari hadapan ketiga anaknya. Sedangkan Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu hanya terdiam. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Tidak terasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." gumam Yuzu.

"Iya, cepat juga ya." ujar Karin.

Ichigo langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua adiknya, Karin dan Yuzu menatap kakaknya yang berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ichi-nii mau kemana?" tanya Yuzu.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar." jawab Ichigo yang langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Langkah kaki Ichigo membawanya menuju kapel yang kemarin. Dilihatnya dari luar bentuk kapel itu, cukup luas dengan ornamen yang indah. Ichigo masuk ke dalam dan melihat sosok Byakuya dengan seorang gadis.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan mendekati Byakuya dan gadis itu, tapi tetap menjaga jarak. Tanpa sengaja Ichigo mendengar percakapan Byakuya dan gadis itu.

"Apakah aku dapat dimaafkan, Bapa?" tanya gadis itu. "Aku... aku telah melakukan hal yang buruk."

"Tenang saja. Kau akan merasa lebih tenang jika meminta maaf, kau tahu perbuatanmu itu masih bisa diperbaiki." ujar Byakuya.

"Baiklah... Aku permisi dulu." gadis itu beranjak pergi dan dia melihat sosok Ichigo. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, sosok gadis itu berambut hitam sebahu. Mirip sekali dengan Rukia.

"Ru... kia..." gumam Ichigo.

Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya pelan dan berlalu meninggalkan sosok Ichigo yang masih terbengong-bengong melihatnya. Ichigo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan sosok gadis yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Mirip ya?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping Ichigo.

"Eh? Bapa." ujar Ichigo. "Maksudnya?"

"Gadis itu mirip Rukia."

Seketika Ichigo bisa merasakan detak jantungnya lebih cepat dari biasa. Ditatapnya sosok Byakuya yang berjalan menuju bangku paling depan dan dia mulai berdoa sebentar. Ichigo hanya terdiam melihatnya dan tidak lama Byakuya kembali berjalan menuju Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Apakah kau merasa gadis tadi mirip Rukia?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Iya," jawab Ichigo. "Sangat."

"Gadis itu... salah satu penghuni di tempatku menginap. Namanya Runa."

"Runa? Nama yang unik ya?"

"Iya."

"Dan maaf... apakah dia ada masalah?"

"Dia... bertengkar dengan salah satu penghuni lainnya dan hampir menusuknya. Memang Runa berhasil menusuknya hingga orang itu terluka dan Runa langsung berlari ke sini. Dia bilang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya."

"Oh begitu..."

Ichigo terdiam mendengar cerita Byakuya mengenai gadis itu, Runa. Gadis yang mirip sekali dengan Rukia.

"Lalu apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ano... Aku hanya ingin tahu... kenapa Bapa melakukan hal itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu seperti yang kulakukan kemarin?"

"Iya."

Byakuya terdiam sejenak, dia menghembuskan nafasnya dan menatap Ichigo. Tapi tidak ada ucapan yang keluar, seolah-olah hal yang akan dibicarakannya adalah hal yang sulit.

"Kau tahu kan? Masa lalu tentangku yang kuceritakan." ujar Byakuya.

"Iya." ujar Ichigo.

"Aku... tidak ingin Hisana juga Rukia lebih terluka lagi nanti."

"Eh?"

"Kau tahu Tuhan tidak akan menyukai apa yang mereka lakukan."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kata-kata Byakuya. Memang benar ucapannya itu. Byakuya juga terdiam. Suasana kapel itu terasa sangat sepi. Sesekali terdengar suara kicauan burung di dekat kapel.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu." ujar Ichigo yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Byakuya sendiri. Byakuya hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Meski Rukia tidak ada, tapi kau tetap memikirkannya kan?" gumam Byakuya.

* * *

Ichigo berkeliling di sekitar di kapel dan tahu-tahu dia berada di depan sebuah penginapan kecil. Penginapan yang sederhana, tapi di dekat penginapan di banyak sekali orang berkumpul. Karena penasaran Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya seorang wanita dengan ketus. Pandangan matanya sangat tidak bersahabat. Di hadapan wanita itu ada sosok gadis yang dilihat Ichigo, gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Ma... maafkan saya. Saya terbawa emosi." ujar gadis itu.

"Kau kira maaf cukup?"

"Sudah-sudah. Runa juga sudah minta maaf, tolong maafkan dia." ujar seorang wanita yang berusia sekitar 40-an.

"Huh..." wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan penginapan itu.

Melihat situasi yang sudah kondusif Ichigo segera menghampiri gadis itu. Tapi belum sempat Ichigo berbicara dengan gadis itu, langsung terlintas kenangan Rukia. Seketika badan Ichigo terasa kaku. Gadis itu melihat Ichigo yang berada tidak jauh dengannya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ano... kau pemuda yang tadi kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"I... iya." ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Maaf. Tidak bermaksud membuatmu risih."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Gadis itu terlihat sama persis dengan Rukia, berambut hitam sebahu, kulit putih. Dia memakai baju biru dengan celana jeans dan warna mata merah. Hanya warna mata dan tampilannya yang agak _tomboy _itu berbeda dengan Rukia.

Ichigo seperti melihat Rukia kembali, hanya dalam wujud yang berbeda. Pikirannya sangat tertekan karena mengingat Rukia yang harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Apa kau mau masuk? Kami juga ada restoran." tawar gadis itu.

"Baiklah..." Ichigo mengikuti langkah gadis itu masuk ke dalam penginapan. Setelah berada di dalam nuansanya langsung berbeda, seperti masuk ke bar-bar yang ada di film _cowboy_. Gadis itu langsung berlari cepat menuju meja tamu dan segera melayani tamu-tamu yang memesan makanan.

Ichigo duduk di salah satu bangku dan melihat sekeliling restoran penginapan itu. Tidak lama gadis itu telah berada di dekat Ichigo.

"Apa kau ingin memesan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Ah... tidak." ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi."

Gadis itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo dan melayani beberapa tamu. Setelah selesai, dia menghampiri Ichigo. Ichigo yang dari tadi melamun tersadarkan karena kehadiran gadis itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya gadis itu.

"Namamu... Runa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Aku Runa. Kau tahu dari siapa?"

"Dari Byakuya."

"Oh... Bapa Byakuya ya?"

Ichigo hanya menganguk dan nuansan langsung hening. Cukup lama Ichigo dan Runa berdiam diri begitu sampai Runa memulai percakapan.

"Apakah kau sudah lama mengenal Bapa?" tanya Runa.

"Tidak juga. Kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku kagum dengan Bapa, dia baik."

Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengar cerita Runa, tentang Byakuya, dirinya dan banyak hal lagi. Tampaknya Runa memang mudah akrab dengan orang lain.

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu." pamit Ichigo.

"Eh? Mau pulang ya? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." ujar Runa.

"Lebih tepatnya selamat tinggal, karena aku akan pulang."

"Eh?"

Ichigo langsung meninggalkan penginapan itu dan berjalan menuju villanya. Tapi dia masih berpikir Runa mirip sekali dengan Rukia. Teringat lagi Ichigo tentang Rukia, memorinya belum ingin dan tidak akan melupakan Rukia dari hidupnya.

* * *

Ichigo berjalan pulang menuju villa ketika hari sudah hampir sore. Dalam perjalannya itu dia melihat Byakuya keluar dari villa itu.

"Lho? Kapan Bapa kemari?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, aku bertemu dengan kedua adikmu dan ayahmu." jawab Byakuya.

"Oh begitu..."

"Kau akan pulang kan? Hati-hati semoga Tuhan melindungimu."

"Baiklah..."

Ketika Byakuya berjalan sudah hampir jauh, Ichigo memanggilnya lagi.

"Kau sendiri kapan pulang?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba.

"Pulang? Aku memutuskan untuk menetap disini." jawab Byakuya.

"Eh?"

"Masih banyak anak domba yang tersesat dan aku akan membantu mereka."

"Oh begitu. Semoga berhasil."

Ichigo akhirnya membiarkan Byakuya pulang dan dia langsung menuju villanya. Tampak Yuzu, Karin dan ayahnya sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

"Darimana saja Ichi-nii? Ayo beres-beres." ujar Yuzu.

"Iya. Sebentar lagi kita akan pulang." tambah Karin sambil membawa tasnya ke ruang tamu.

"Baiklah." Ichigo langsung menuju kamar dan membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan segera turun ke lantai satu, ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Isshin segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menaruh barang-barang bawaannya dan ketiga anknya ke dalam mobil. Sedangkan Ichigo, Yuzu dan Karin sedang ganti baju.

"Ara... Kalian akan pulang." ujar seseorang.

"Gin? Iya, sudah satu minggu kami disini." ujar Isshin santai.

"Begitu ya? Cepat juga. Kita bahkan belum berkumpul bersama lagi."

"Maaf, masih ada banyak pekerjaan di klinik."

"Baiklah. Kapan-kapan kamu dan anak-anakmu kemari."

"Tentu."

Tidak lama Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu keluar dari villa, mereka bertiga menghampiri Isshin dan Gin. Gin tersenyum pada ketiga anak Kurosaki itu.

"Kalian sudah mau pulang. Hati-hati ya?" ujar Gin.

"Iya." jawab Yuzu dan Karin.

Gin tersenyum melihat tingkah laku anak-anak perempuan Kurosaki itu. Ichigo segera masuk ke dalam mobil begitu juga Karin dan Yuzu juga Isshin. Mereka berempat berpamitan pada Gin dan mereka segera kembali ke kota Karakura.

Tapi Ichigo merasa sedikit aneh, dia belum berpamitan pada Runa. Tapi untuk apa? Runa adalah gadis yang belum 24 jam dikenalnya dan dia ingin berpamitan? Cukup konyol kedengarannya.

Ichigo hanya mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang dilewatinya sepanjang perjalanan. Mereka belum jauh meninggalkan villa itu.

"Ichi-nii kenapa tidak semangat?" tanya Yuzu.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa-apa kok." ujar Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam, pikirannya masih terlintas tentang Rukia juga Runa. Dua orang yang mirip tapi tak serupa itu benar-benar menyita pikiran Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia tetap memandang ke arah pemandangan di luar sana.

'Aku akan tetap mengenangmu, Rukia.' batin Ichigo.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain Runa berjalan menuju villa yang bekas ditempati keluarga Kurosaki. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan senyum terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku juga akan selalu mengingatmu, Ichigo..." ujar Runa.

The End

A/N: Akhirnya beres juga.

Gimana menurut minna?

Apakah endingnya kurang memuaskan?

Tapi inilah yang bisa aku berikan.

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya...^^


End file.
